What the Hell is Love!
by Brida.wu
Summary: Luhan terbangun pagi itu, dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam sebuah kamar rawat rehabilitasi kejiwaan. "-suka menghabiskan waktunya di pub dan... berubah menjadi maniak seks-" Berwajah murung dengan beberapa bekas luka di tubuhnya-"Well, sampai bertemu di pengadilan Kris. Aku tak sabar sampai hari itu datang, hihi " HunHan sligh KrisHan ft ChanBaek dan lain2. RNR?
1. Prologue

**What the Hell is Love**

**Author: Brida**

**.**

**Cast:**

** -Xi LuHan**

** -Oh SeHun**

**.**

**Re-Cast:**

** -Kris Wu**

** -Byun Baekhyun**

** -Park ChanYeol**

** -etc.**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, little bit Medical, Hurt**

**.**

**Length: Chaptered**

* * *

><p>Luhan terbangun pagi itu, dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam sebuah kamar rawat rehabilitasi kejiwaan.<p>

Ada seorang dokter kejiwaan bernama Sehun yang menyebalkan dan Kris tunangannya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Memiliki teman sekamar terlalu pendiam bernama Baekhyun dengan bekas luka disana-sini yang memiliki suami bernama Chanyeol.

Ini cerita tentang kejiwaan, dengan bumbu drama dimana-mana.

* * *

><p>Catatan penulis: hai, ada yang pernah nonton film It's Kind of a Funny Story atau novelnya deh? Ide fanfic ini muncul pas saya nonton itu film, cuman di bagian panti rehab-nya aja sih. Sebenarnya film ini bisa di bilang ngebosenin apalagi dgn saya yang lebih suka nonton film bergenre thiller dan action. Tapi ya, setidaknya ada pesan yang bisa di ambil dari film itu =D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Hello

Hari itu hari sabtu.

Luhan ingat betul dimana ia berada saat malam hari. Di sebuah _pub_ dengan beberapa minuman berakohol tinggi menemani. Ia mabuk. Tapi tak separah hingga ia hilang kesadaran dan lupa segalanya.

Menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, Luhan pun dapat mengingat kejadian satu hari yang lalu pula dengan jelas.

Otaknya merekam dengan baik dimana ia berada kemarin.

Di dalam kamarnya dengan tubuh telanjang yang hanya berbalut selimut saja.

Kepalanya terasa pusing mendera. Lalu dengan perlahan ia gerakkan tubuhnya dan ia meraba di sisi lain tempat tidur.

Kosong.

Luhan sontak membuka lebar kedua matanya dan menatap bingung pada bagian samping tempat ia berbaring.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sembari memijit pelipisnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Dengan malas, Luhan menyibak selimutnya begitu saja. Hawa dingin AC segera menerpa tubuh polos miliknya dalam sekejap. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur. Tangannya meraih satu kemeja dan celana dalam -entah milik siapa- di bawah kaki tempat tidur lalu memakainya dengan malas.

Setelah itu Luhan pun bangkit. Langkahnya terseok keluar dari kamar dan masuk mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lain.

Luhan menguap sekali lalu membuka pintu.

Senyumnya merekah. Matanya yang awalnya memberat kini terbuka lebar. Dengan langkah anggun, ia hampiri Kris yang duduk di balik meja kerja miliknya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" laki-laki dibalik meja itu menatap dirinya.

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia memutar sedikit kursi yang laki-laki itu duduki lalu serta merka menempatkan diri di atas pangkuannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi? Mengapa tak bangunkan aku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada manja sembari mendengus bau tubuh laki-laki dari ceruk lehernya.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali… dan umm aku akan pergi setelah makan siang nanti." Ia berikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada kepala Luhan.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Bisakah kau pindah?"

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak." Sahutnya.

Ia menarik wajahnya dari perpotongan leher laki-laki tinggi itu lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher itu lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris." Pelannya sembari tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu balas tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku akan lebih mencintaimu lagi jika kau mandi sekarang-" ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendengus bau Luhan sesaat.

"-kau bau sperma." Bisiknya. Lalu terkekeh.

Luhan merengut.

"Ini juga karena spermamu, ingat?"

Kris mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang lalu menatap wajah Luhan lagi.

"Aku tau. Sekarang mandilah, setelah itu kita makan siang bersama, sebelum aku harus pergi ke kantor."

Luhan cemberut. Kris menatapnya dengan gemas. Ia menarik ujung hidung laki-laki itu pelan lalu mengecup bibirnya sesaat.

Luhan balas mengecupnya. Peraduan bibir itu pun terjadi. Luhan yang pertama kali memulainya. Ia buka belahan bibirnya dengan tak sabar dan lidah Kris mau tak mau masuk dan membelai tiap inci rongga itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kris membelit lidah Luhan sambil sesekali menarik air ludah laki-laki itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan terengah namun enggan untuk melepas diri.

Satu tangannya bergerak turun dan mencari penis Kris di bawah tubuhnya lalu ia tekan dengan keras. Kris melenguh. Tangannya pun ikut turun dan menggenggam bongkahan pantat Luhan dengan gemas.

Luhan melepas pangutan mereka dan Kris mulai menciumi leher miliknya. Tumpang tindih dengan bercak merah yang memenuhi hamparan kulit itu, hasil semalam yang masih belum hilang jejaknya.

Resleting celana Kris ia buka. Celana dalamnya ia tarik turun lalu penis itu pun ia keluarkan. Tangannya bergerak naik turun menyentuh setiap inci batang yang mulai mengeras itu.

Kris berdesis di sela pekerjaannya dengan leher Luhan. Tangannya kini meringsek masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan laki-laki dalam pangkuannya itu dan Luhan mendesah keras.

Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada kemaluan Kris lalu menarik kain yang menutupi areal bawah yang ia pakai. Lalu mengangkat sedikit bokongnya. Penis Kris ia arahkan menuju lubang miliknya. Begitu ujung penis itu masuk, Luhan segera menurunkan pantatnya.

Keduanya saling mengeram di landa kenikmatan birahi dan juga sensasi perih yang timbulkan. Luhan jelas merupakan yang paling keras menggeram disini. Ia berdesis setelah itu. Pinggulnya dengan bergerak cepat di sertai desahan pilu di sana sini.

Kris membantu dirinya. Kedua tangannya ia simpan pada sisi pinggang Luhan dan ia naik-turunkan seirama.

Suara penis Kris yang keluar masuk di lubangnya terdengar menguar dan birahi keduanya terbakar. Kris menarik penis Luhan yang terabaikan. Mengocoknya dengan cepat sembari bibirnya ia arahkan kepada puting Luhan yang masih tertutupi oleh baju yang laki-laki itu pakai.

Air liur tercetak jelas disana.

Luhan tak peduli. Ia semakin cepat bergerak dan sampai untuk pertama kalinya. Pinggul Luhan berhenti bergoyang.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Membawa tubuh Luhan untuk ia tangkupkan pada meja kerja miliknya. Hanya sesaat dan Kris kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Luhan kembali. Laki-laki itu bergerak di belakang. Mengeluar-masukkan penis miliknya hingga tertanam jauh memenuhi setiap aspek lubang milik Luhan di bawahnya.

Nyatanya Kris jauh lebih brutal dari yang awal. Dan Luhan pikir itu tak masalah.

Ia suka ritme seks manapun, asal Kris yang menggagahinya.

Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak, perutnya bergesekan keras dengan permukaan meja sebenarnya terasa perih juga. Namun lagi itu bukan masalah.

Asal pada puncaknya, Kris mengeluarkan sperma hangat miliknya di dalam tubuh miliknya, Luhan pikir semuanya menjadi impas.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris."

Jelasnya, karena Luhan sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. Luhan mencintai Kris.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang mereka selesai, Kris terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di kepala.

Laki-laki itu bilang, ia ada rapat mendadak dan ia merasa menyesal tak dapat menemani Luhan lebih lama lagi.

Luhan bilang tak apa.

Walau sebenarnya kesal, namun ia tetap menghabiskan menu makan siangnya dengan cepat. Ia memiliki rencana lain setelah ini.

Menyesap cairan winenya dengan cepat, Luhan pun segera berlalu meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

Dengan tumpangan taksi, ia pun sampai di depan _pub_ yang menjadi langganannya.

Tempat itu terlihat sepi di siang hari. Hanya beberapa orang saja terlihat di dalamnya. Keadaannya juga senyap.

Luhan merengut lagi. Ia mungkin bisa mati karena bosan di tempat ini. Berpikir lagi, mungkin ada baiknya untuk menemui Kris saja di kantor.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang?

Bukan salah dirinya jika Luhan tiba-tiba saja ingin bercinta dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Mengabaikan fakta jika, kurang dari dua jam yang lalu mereka baru saja melakukannya.

Luhan mendesah pelan.

Ia bawa langkahnya masuk ke dalam sana. duduk di meja bar, dan mulai memesan satu botol minuman dengan kadar alcohol yang rendah. Bukan karena ia tak dapat menegak minuman keras itu dengan baik. Hanya saja, pikirnya akan konyol jika ia malah mabuk di siang hari seperti ini.

Hari siangnya pun di habisi dengan mengobrol panjang lebar dengan bartender yang berkerja disana. Walau terkesan sedikit membosankan, namun setidaknya hari pun di gantikan oleh malam dengan cepat, tanpa Luhan sadari.

Dentuman music mulai terdengar menggema.

Orang-orang pun mulai berdatangan.

Ada yang pergi sendiri. Ada juga yang pergi bersama dengan beberapa teman mereka.

Luhan masih berada di tempatnya, dan ia merasa mual tiba-tiba.

Lambungnya bergejolak. Dengan terburu-buru Luhan berlari menuju toilet dan memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya ke dalam kloset.

Kepalanya berubah pusing. Namun masih ia paksakan untuk berjalan menuju meja bar kembali.

Satu dua pasangan Luhan temui di lorong. Memangut dalam dengan tangan yang meringsek masuk ke dalam pakaian dan bahkan celana masing-masing.

Luhan memanas.

Cepat-cepat ia memesan satu botol minuman yang lain. Kali ini jelas dengan kadar alcohol yang lebih tinggi. Ia meneguknya sampai seperempat botol lalu ikut bergabung dengan orang-orang di lantai dansa.

Meliukkan tubuhnya dengan setengah sadar dan tak peduli dengan beberapa colekan dan remasan yang ia dapat dari orang asing pada tubuhnya.

Luhan menikmati hal ini sebenarnya. Dirinya yang telah di kuasai oleh alcohol merasa tubuhnya serasa melayang saja.

Satu lelaki asing menarik lengannya dengan keras lalu ia mencumbui bibir Luhan dengan dalam. Luhan membalasnya.

Ia pikir itu adalah Kris. Dan Luhan mulai mendesah dalam lilitan lidahnya dengan si lelaki asing.

Dengan mata setengah hendak terpejam, samar-samar ia tangkap sosok menjulang Kris masuk ke dalam pub dan menuju ke arahnya.

Lengannya di tarik lagi oleh Kris hingga tubuhnya terlepas dari lelaki yang tengah mencumbui bibirnya itu.

Luhan limbung.

Terakhir yang ia ingat, Kris menggendong tubuhnya keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Luhan berani bertaruh jika apa yang ia ingat tadi benar apa yang terjadi.

Ia memang mabuk berat. Matanya memang terasa sulit untuk di buka, namun ia tau betul jika yang berada di sampingnya itu adalah Kris.

Merasa aman, Luhan pun memejamkan matanya setelah itu.

Seharusnya, ia berada di dalam kamarnya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Kris menjemput dirinya di _pub _seperti biasa lalu mereka akan menghabiskan malam yang panas dengan bergelung di bawah selimut. Lalu ketika pagi menjelang, Kris akan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap terlelap hingga siang menjemput.

Lalu Luhan akan menghampiri Kris di dalam ruangannya.

Selalu seperti itu.

Harusnya hari ini pun masih tetap sama.

Namun tidak.

Taunya, hari ini Luhan terbangun lebih awal di bandingkan hari lalu.

Masih dengan kepala yang pusing dan Luhan pun terbangun.

Ia berada di atas tempat tidur. Tapi bukan tempat tidur nyaman miliknya di kamar.

Tempat tidur ini jauh lebih kecil dan memang terlihat di peruntukan untuk satu orang saja.

Kelopak matanya terbuka. Lalu setelahnya bergerak— menerawang ke seluruh sudut kamar.

Dinding ruang itu berwarna putih.

Terlihat lebih kecil dan hanya ada dua tempat tidur, dua meja dan dua lemari kecil pula. Di sudut ada sebuah sofa dengan meja lain yang menemani.

Ruangan ini jelas sekali bukanlah kamar miliknya.

Kesadarannya telah terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Hingga Luhan pun menyadari jika tempat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan—

Kamar rawat.

Ia menyibak selimut putih bergaris biru yang menutupi tubuhnya sedari tadi, Luhan tidak telanjang seperti hari kemarin.

Ia memakai baju namun –lagi- jelas ini bukan miliknya.

Ia pun melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

Kaki telanjangnya melangkah besar-besar menuju pintu dan ia tercengang selama beberapa detik.

Orang-orang bagaikan kertas yang berserakan di karidor. Beberapa di antara mereka sibuk sendiri dan tertawa heboh tanpa ada hal yang lucu sama sekali. Tak sedikit pula yang berbicara sendiri. Menari-nari tanpa ada music pengantar apapun.

Oh, tempat apa ini?

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Itu merupakan teriakan yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Beberapa orang yang sempat Luhan lihat di koridor kini mengerubungi pintu kamar tempat ia berada. Di temani oleh beberapa orang yang berseragam yang terus menenangkan dirinya yang kalap.

Bagaimana tidak.

Kau baru saja bangun tidur dan kau menyadari jika kau tak berada di dalam kamar nyaman milikmu.

Melainkan…. Panti rehabilitasi!

Lebih jelasnya, panti rehabilitasi untuk orang-orang yang memiliki kelaianan mental. Atau sebut saja untuk orang-orang gila.

Demi Kris yang bahkan tampannya melebihi dirinya, Luhan sama sekali tidak gila!

Lalu apa yang dirinya lakukan di tempat ini?

Tunggu,

"Kris? Dimana Kris?" ia bertanya kepada salah seorang di antara laki-laki berseragam di samping kirinya.

"Kris? Siapa yang kau sebut Kris?" salah satu dari mereka balas bertanya.

"Kris, tunanganku. Dimana dia?"

Dua orang berseragam itu saling melempar pandang. Mereka mengidikkan bahu secara bersamaan lalu melanjutkan lagi pekerjaan awal— memborgol satu tangan Luhan pada kepala tempat tidur.

Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu semakin kalap sana.

Ia menggigit dengan gemas satu lengan lelaki yang berseragam di sampingnya dan nyaris saja lelaki itu menempeleng wajah cantik milknya.

Jika saja, pintu ruangan yang ia tempati di buka tiba-tiba.

Seorang lelaki lain, memakai jas berwarna putih masuk dan menghampiri dirinya. Menarik lengannya yang telah terborgor lalu menyuntikkan sesuatu di pembuluh tangannya.

Pergerakan Luhan melambat. Kekuatannya untuk memberontak seolah hilang di bawa angin.

Ia perlahan di baringkan. Dan Luhan tertidur kembali siang itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin kapan Luhan berubah seperti ini." laki-laki berambut lebih terang bersuara dengan duduk yang tak nyaman pada kursinya.

Seorang dokter—atau psikolog, lebih tepatnya dengan sabar mendengarkan.

"Tapi sepertinya ini awali ketika kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia tahun lalu. Luhan… dia berubah. Aku bahkan seperti tak mengenali dirinya."

"Perubahan apa yang paling mencolok?" si psikolog bertanya.

"Sikapnya begitu menyebalkan beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dia berubah keras kepala dan suka menghabiskan waktunya di _pub_ dan yeah…"

Laki-laki itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, ragu. Ia menatap laki-laki lain yang berada di depannya sesaat lalu menghela nafasnya yang serasa terhimpit sedari tadi.

"Dia berubah menjadi maniak seks. Awalnya aku tidak masalah ketika ia terus menggodaku dengan tubuhnya yang—ya ampun! Mulus sekali." Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi akan menjadi masalah ketika ia mengajakku bercinta bahkan ketika rapat tengah berlangsung."

Si psikolog itu terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mencatat beberapa hal pada buku yang di depannya.

"Apa Luhan pernah menyakiti dirinya sendiri?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Itu yang membuat aku yakin jika ia memang sedikit bermasalah. Aku pernah menemukan ia berdiri di pinggir atap dengan kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan, kau pikir apalagi yang hendak ia lakukan kecuali ingin bunuh diri? Juga beberapa kali menggenggam silet dan ah, aku pernah melihatnya mengkonsumsi beberapa pil."

"Pil?"

"Ya. Semacam obat tidur—entahlah, aku merasa tak yakin juga."

Sekali lagi, si psikolog itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia mengambil cap stempel pada bubuhan tanda tangannya sekali cetak.

"Luhan akan di rawat disini selama lima hari untuk di pantau kejiwaannya."


	3. Chapter 2: Hari Pertama

Luhan terbangun ketika matahari telah berada di atas kepala. Langit biru tanpa gumpalan awan sedikit pun, terlihat begitu jelas dari jendela kamar yang terbuka di dekatnya.

Matanya telah terbuka lebar namun ia enggan untuk beranjak. Pandangan ia bawa lurus kepada jendela.

Luhan diam saja.

Hanya sesekali terdengar helaan nafas pendek miliknya berulang-ulang.

Dalam keterdiamannya yang seperti ini, pikirannya mulai menggembara. Terbang jauh dan mencoba mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum dirinya berada di dalam tempat gila ini.

Namun lagi-lagi, hanya penggalan pikiran awal miliknya yang lah yang terus mencuat. Lagipula, Luhan yakin betul jika memang itulah yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaannya, siapa yang membawa dirinya ke tempat ini?

Adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin jika Luhan datang dalam keadaan mabuk lalu meminta dirinya untuk di rawat dan di berlakukan seolah-seolah dirinya benar merupakan orang tak waras.

Tangan di borgol dan ia yakin sekali jika pintu di samping kanannya itu pun pasti di kunci dari luar.

Bayangan wajah Kris lalu memenuhi dirinya lagi.

Apa jangan-jangan Kris yang membawa dirinya kesini?

Apa selama ini Kris merasa jika dirinya gila?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali dengan cepat.

Tidak tidak.

Mana mungkin Kris seperti ini.

Dan hei, mereka telah bertunangan. Sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan upacara pernikahan. Seperti ini jelas sekali jika Kris mencintai dirinya. Hh~ tidak mungkin jika ini merupakan ulah Kris.

Ia menghela nafas lagi. Lebih dalam. Matanya di pejamkan dan Luhan berpikir untuk tidur kembali saja sekarang.

Namun tak jadi ia lakukan.

Suara derit pintu terdengar pelan memecah hening ruangan yang ia tempati.

Luhan serta merta membawa pandangannya pada daun pintu yang kini terbuka dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berseragam putih masuk dan menghampiri dirinya.

Luhan menatap penuh selidik kepada laki-laki asing itu. Mempelototi besar-besar dengan mata bulat miliknya, walau ia tau sebenarnya hal itu tak harus ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" laki-laki berseragam itu bertanya. Ia menduduki pinggiran tempat tidur sembari menatap Luhan seduktif.

Luhan tak menjawab. Namun ia masih saja menatap penuh curiga kepada lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum pelan merasa di abaikan. Ia bersekedap di dada lalu kembali bertanya.

"Namamu adalah Luhan… atau Xi Luhan lebih tepatnya. Benar?"

"Siapa kau?" Luhan ikut melempar pertanyaan. Berbanding balik dengan pertanyaan bernada tenang yang laki-laki di depannya itu suarakan kepadanya. Luhan jauh lebih ketus. Ia jelas sekali tak menyukai laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Aku?" lelaki itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Lalu kembali melempar sebuah senyum tipis.

"Aku adalah dokter yang akan merawat disini."

Luhan berdecih.

"Aku tidak gila!" suaranya mulai meninggi. Ia semakin tajam menatap lelaki di depannya itu.

"Jika seperti itu, berarti kau mencoba untuk berkelakuan seperti orang gila. Siapa yang akan dapat mempercayai kata-katamu jika seperti ini kejadiannya."

"Kau pikir orang gila mana yang akan begitu _excited_ berada di tempat kumuh seperti ini?!"

"Kupikir itu kau."

"A-apa?" Luhan hendak menerjang lelaki itu jika saja tangannya tidak terborgor saat ini.

Laki-laki itu memang tampan. Namun sikapnya begitu menyebalkan. Luhan tak menyukai tipe laki-laki seperti itu. Perusak lingkungan percintaan saja.

Laki-laki itu lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia merongoh sesuatu di dalam kantung seragam putihnya lalu merunduk di dekat wajah Luhan.

Laki-laki yang masih berbaring itu sontak memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Walaupun ia suka berciuman, namun hal itu tidak berlaku kepada lelaki asing menyebalkan di depannya ini. Luhan tidak sudi.

Luhan bertahan pada posisinya dan ia rasakan betul jika besi pengikat tangannya kini terlepas. Ia menyergitkan keningnya bingung. Pandangannya ia alihkan kepada lengannya sendiri yang kini berada di sisi tubuh miliknya.

"Bersikaplah seperti orang yang waras jika kau tak ingin di borgol kembali."

Lelaki itu lalu menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sesaat.

"Sudah jam makan siang. Kantinnya berada di dekat ruang seni."

Luhan kembali berdecih.

"Kau pikir aku akan sudi makan di tempat kumuh seperti ini? Apa kau sedang membual?"

Laki-laki itu menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kalau begitu jangan. Dan… aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu setelah makan siang berakhir. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang Luhan tempati. Hanya saja ia tak mengunci pintunya lagi. Hanya ia biarkan tertutup saja.

Luhan cepat-cepat bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan cepat dan menghampiri laki-laki berseragam itu.

"Hei kau!" teriaknya di ambang pintu.

Orang-orang yang berada di koridor yang sama dengannya menatap Luhan seketika. Laki-laki berseragam itu pun ikut menolah kepadanya. Ia berkerut bingung menatap Luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan jemari tengahnya dan menujuk lelaki itu lalu sesaat lalu ia 'pajang' di depan wajahnya.

"Fuck you!"

Lalu masuk kamar kembali dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pasien barumu?"

Sehun baru saja mendudukkan pantat untuk duduk, ketika Jongin melempar pertanyaan 'terlampau biasa' itu kepadanya.

Terlampau biasa di maksudkan disini, karena pertanyaan itu hanya di ajukan sebagai pertanyaan basa basi saja. Sudah terlalu sering.

Sehun memasukkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menggedikkan bahunya pelan.

"Cukup menarik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Menarik?" Jongin menyunggingkan satu senyuman di sudut bibirnya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Tipikal pasien depresi yang senang bicara. Aku sedikit merasa penasaran bagaimana dirinya."

"Ah," Jongin menjentikkan jemarinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sehun.

"Semacam kamuflase, huh? Apa dia sedang mencari 'pengalaman' baru di sini?"

Sehun balas menatap Jongin jenggah.

"Dia tidak datang sendiri. Ada seseorang yang membawanya kesini."

"Ow," Jongin memundurkan kepalanya setelah itu.

"Tapi apa dia terlihat seperti orang gila?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Kali ini lebih santai sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya kembali.

"Tidak ada orang yang gila disini, setidaknya belum. Mereka hanya sedang berada dalam fase depresi saja." Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Apa benar kau lulus saat di Universitas dulu Kim?"

Jongin tertawa.

"Well, pada kenyataannya aku telah di kontrak oleh rumah sakit ini. Apa benar aku tidak lulus saat ujian dulu?" ia melempar pertanyaan dengan nada yang sama.

"Terserah." Putus Sehun akhirnya.

.

.

.

Luhan melewatkan jam makan siangnya hari ini.

Bukan karena ia tak sudi untuk makan di tempat kumuh ini seperti yang sempat ia katakan kepada Sehun tadi.

Bukan. Bukan kerena itu.

Klasiknya, karena ia sedang tak bernafsu saja.

Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur kembali setelah mengumpat di depan pintu. Namun tak jadi ia lakukan.

Ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar.

Pandangannya ia bawa menyeluruh ke setiap sudut koridor—mencari telepon gantung di dinding.

Ia menemukannya di ujung koridor. Gagang telepon telah ia genggam, dan Luhan teringat sesuatu.

Setidaknya Luhan harus memiliki sekeping koin sebagai prabayar sambungannya. Namun ia tak memiliki koin itu.

Dengan lesu ia letakkan kembali gagang telepon pada tempatnya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik. Berpikir untuk meminjam ponsel orang-orang yang berada disini.

Namun Luhan lagi teringat sesuatu.

Disini semuanya merupakan orang gila. Mereka jelas tak memiliki alat komunikasi secara personal.

"Sial." Ia merutuk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh Tuhan!" Luhan terpekik. Ia sedikit terlonjak pada tempatnya ketika ia dapati seseorang telah berdiri tepat di samping dirinya.

Itu adalah dokter menyebalkan yang sempat Luhan umpat tadi.

"Mengagetkan saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaan awalnya.

Luhan mendengus.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan?" ia kembali melanjutkan langkah. Matanya masih sibuk sendiri mencari keberadaan orang yang kiranya memiliki ponsel untuk ia pinjami sebentar.

"Kau lupa jika harus ke ruanganku sekarang?"

"Untuk apa aku harus melakukannya?" ia balik melempar Tanya.

"Kau pasienku. Aku harus mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai dirimu terlebih dahulu."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap sebal kepada Sehun dan menghela nafas kesal.

"Dengar ya—" matanya meneliti tanda pengenal yang tersampir pada dada kiri Sehun sesaat.

"Dokter Oh Sehun… aku sama sekali tidak gila. Asal kau tau itu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika kau gila."

"Jika seperti itu, biarkan aku sendiri!"

Luhan berjalan cepat menjauhi Sehun. Sehun mengejarnya dan menghadang langkah laki-laki itu.

Luhan mengeram kesal lagi.

"Jika kau ingin segera keluar dari sini, biarkan aku memeriksamu terlebih dahulu. Dan jika benar kau baik-baik saja, maka aku tak memiliki alasan lain untuk menahanmu lebih lama disini."

Luhan menatap Sehun beberapa saat.

Ia mencoba menimang dan berpikir apa yang Sehun katakan memang benar.

Lagipula Luhan yakin 1000% persen jika dirinya memang tak memiliki gangguan jiwa apa-apa. Menjawab pertanyaan saja, pasti bisa ia lakukan dengan baik.

"Hanya beberapa pertanyaan bukan?" ia bertanya, sekedar memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Hanya beberapa pertanyaan."

"Dan tidak ada pertanyaan untuk perlajaran matematika?"

Ia kembali memastikan.

Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan yang seperti itu."

Menjadi dokter kejiwaan memang membuat dirinya harus ekstra sabar menghadapi tingkah laku pasien yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya.

Luhan menghela nafas lega, "Baiklah jika begitu,"

.

.

.

Luhan menempati sebuah kursi di depan meja kerja Sehun. Sedang lelaki berseragam itu duduk di depan dirinya. Ia membuka sebuah map di tangannya dan menyelipkan sebuah pena di antara jemari miliknya.

Sehun menatap sebentar kepada Luhan sebelum bersiap untuk mengajukan pertanyaan awalnya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam… ponselmu?" Luhan bersuara pertama kali.

"Aku tidak memiliki koin untuk membayar biaya telepon di koridor dan aku tak membawa ponsel bersamaku." Jelasnya lagi.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau boleh meminjamkannya. Tapi nanti setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ia letakkan di atas meja.

Hanya untuk memberikan Luhan keyakinan saja, jika ia memang benar akan meminjamkan ponselnya nanti.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Sehun dengan serius.

"Apa yang harus kujawab?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sebelum kau berada di tempat ini?"

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja." Luhan menjawab dengan jujur.

Ya. Dirinya memang merasa baik-baik saja.

"Disini tertulis jika kau sempat mengkonsumsi beberapa pil. Pil apa itu?"

"Pil?" Luhan mengulang. Ia mencoba mengingat sesaat.

"Ya. Aku pernah mengkonsumsi beberapa pil. Tapi itu hanya vitamin."

Sehun sedikit berkerut bingung.

"Vitamin?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ya vitamin. Aku kehilangan nafsu makan beberapa bulan terakhir dan aku mencoba untuk menempuh jalan instan saja."

Sehun menulis sesuatu pada kertas di dalam map sebelum ia pandangi Luhan kembali.

"Bisakah kau gambarkan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang ini?"

"Aku… merasa tak nyaman disini. Aku ingin pulang."

"Kau hanya perlu untuk menyesuaikan diri."

"Aku akan segera pergi sebentar lagi. Jadi kupikir aku tak harus melakukannya."

Sehun menatapnya dalam dan Luhan ketahui alasan mengapa laki-laki itu melakukannya.

"Seseorang telah memberikan persetujuan untuk kau di rawat disini selama lima hari ke depan."

Bola mata Luhan membesar.

"Apa?"

"Hanya seorang kerabat dekat."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Perasaannya mulai berubah tak nyaman.

Jujur, Luhan hanya memikirkan satu nama saja saat ini.

Namun lagi-lagi ia menyangkal pikiran itu dan lagi-lagi menggumankan kata: tidak mungkin, dalam hatinya.

"Jika kau mendapatkan sebuah masalah yang menganggu pikiranmu, apa kau memiliki tempat yang bisa kau jadikan untuk berbagi pikiran? Seperti teman atau keluarga?"

"Aku memiliki Kris. Dia merupakan keluarga, teman… dan dia adalah tunanganku. Aku tak membutuhkan hal yang lain lagi."

Luhan tak berbohong mengatakannya.

Kris adalah segalanya bagi dirinya.

Jika Kris disisinya, Luhan tak lagi berpikir untuk meminta hal yang lain.

Lelaki itu, Luhan sangat mencintainya.

"Orangtuaku telah meninggal dan aku adalah anak tunggal. Aku tidak merasa begitu tertekan karena hal itu. Aku memiliki Kris."

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Sehun menatap dirinya dengan iba. Sehun hanya telah menyadari sesuatu disini.

Keduanya saling terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu?" Luhan melirik benda pipih yang berada di atas meja.

Sehun tersadar dalam dunianya dan mengangguk. Ia menyodori Luhan ponselnya lalu ia menulis sesuatu lagi pada kertasnya.

Luhan menerima benda itu dan beranjak bangkit. Ia berjalan pada sudut ruangan dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor milik Kris.

Ia menunggu sesaat dan sadar jika nomor yang tengah ia hubungi itu tak berada dalam status aktif.

Luhan mencoba lagi.

Dan masih menemukan hal yang sama pula.

Perasaan resah yang sempat ia lupakan tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Ia masih menahan desakan air mata yang ingin keluar dari indera. Luhan tak ingin menangis hanya karena ponsel Kris tak dapat ia hubungi.

Ia masih memegang teguh kepercayaannya, Kris mencintainya dirinya. Sama seperti ia mencintai laki-laki itu.

Mungkin, Kris tengah memiliki rapat saat ini. Jadi ia menonaktifkan alat komunikasi miliknya.

Ya. Luhan meyakini hal itu.

Luhan pun berbalik lalu menghampiri Sehun di meja kembali.

Ia menyerahkan ponsel milik laki-laki itu kembali.

"Jika nanti nomor itu menghubungimu, bisakah kau memberitauku?"

Sehun menatap ponsel miliknya sesaat lalu mengangguk.

"Ya. Tentu."

Luhan hanya menggumankan kata terima kasih pelan lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, sosoknya pun menghilang di balik sana.

Sehun mengamati sekali lagi nomor yang sempat Luhan hubungi tadi. Satu tangannya membuka map yang sempat ia tutup.

Irisnya memperhatikan beberapa digit nomor di salah satu bagian kertas.

Merupakan nomor yang sama dengan wali yang membawa Luhan ke tempat ini.

Dan itu merupakan, Kris Wu.


	4. Chapter 4: Hari Kedua

Luhan mulai terjaga ketika koridor mulai terdengar berisik.

Pagi telah dimulai kembali.

Satu per satu tetangga kamar sebelahnya mulai terbangun dan Luhan pun sama.

Ia mengulas sebuah senyum lebarnya pagi ini dan buru-buru menuju kamar mandi. Wajahnya ia basuh dengan cepat juga ia mengikat giginya dengan terlampau bersemangat.

Oh tentu.

Karena ini akan menjadi pagi terakhirnya berada di tempat ini.

Dokter bermarga Oh itu sendiri yang mengatakan jika ia di perbolehkan pulang jika ia menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang di ajukan untuk dirinya kemarin.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya sebelum ia bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di bibir pintu dan keningnya berkerut bingung.

Satu orang berseragam -yang sempat memborgol dirinya kemarin- berada di dalam kamar milik-atau akan segera menjadi mantan kamar-nya. Tidak hanya pria berseragam itu saja.

Ada seorang laki-laki lain bersama dengannya.

Ia duduk dengan patuh di sebelah tempat tidur kosong di samping tempat tidur milik Luhan.

Berbanding balik dengan Luhan ketika ia di bawa kesini pertama kalinya.

Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak melawan. Tidak seperti Luhan, bahkan tangannya pun tak harus di borgol pada kepala tempat tidur seperti dirinya.

Dengan langkah ragu Luhan pun menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang rendah.

Matanya mencuri pandang kepada laki-laki yang duduk itu.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ketika kepalanya ia dongakkan untuk menatap dirinya, Luhan dapat menangkap dengan jelas aura kesedihan dari pancaran mata lelaki itu.

Dan lagi, Luhan menemukan ada beberapa bekas luka juga lebam di sekitar leher dan juga wajahnya.

Luhan semakin berkerut bingung karenanya.

"Mulai hari ini, Baekhyun akan menjadi teman sekamarmu." Pria berseragam itu menjawab.

Pandangan Luhan segera teralihkan kepadanya.

"Oh sayang sekali, tapi aku keluar hari ini." Kata Luhan.

Ia melirik sekali lagi lelaki yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Wajahnya kini beralih untuk menunduk.

Pria berseragam itu menyergitkan sebelah alisnya.

Ia membuka sebuah buku yang berada dalam genggamannya sesaat lalu kembali menatap Luhan setelah itu.

"Tapi Dokter Oh tidak mengatakan apapun. Termasuk juga izin kepulanganmu hari ini, aku sama sekali tidak menerima surat perintah apapun."

Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Dokter itu sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku," ia mendesah sekali. "Dimana pakaianku?"

Pria itu menutup bukunya kembali.

"Maaf Luhan, tapi dokter Oh sungguh tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Bahkan surat izinmu juga belum ia tanda tangani. Itu berarti kau masih harus berada disini sampai hari yang telah di tentukan."

Luhan menggeram kesal.

"Oh Tuhan! Apakah itu menjadi sesuatu yang begitu penting sekarang? Dokter Oh jelas-jelas mengatakan jika aku boleh keluar hari ini."

"Tapi tanpa surat izin, kau tetap tidak boleh pergi kemanapun, oke?"

Luhan menggeram lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan ia sama sekali tak berusaha menyembunyikan raut jengkelnya kepada petugas itu.

"Tunggu disini dan aku akan membawakan surat izin bodoh itu!"

Lalu ia segera membawa langkah besar-besar menuju pintu dan menghilang di balik sana.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja ketika pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba saja di buka dari luar.

Ia menemukan sosok Luhan di ambang pintu dan berjalan cepat menuju kearahnya.

"Berikan." Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu menyodorkan tangannya pada Sehun.

Alis lelaki yang lebih tinggi berjengit. "Huh?"

"Surat izin pengeluaranku. Berikan."

"Surat izin pengeluaran?" ia bertanya memastikan. Takut salah dengar.

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Ya. Surat izin pengeluaranku. Bukankah kau bilang hari ini aku boleh keluar dari sini? Hanya saja petugas itu tak mempercayainya sebelum ia mendapat persetujuan awal darimu. Jadi sekarang berikan—"

"Tunggu sebentar." Sehun memotong cepat.

Ia sadar jika ada sedikit kesalah-pahaman disini.

"Sepertinya ada terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman disini."

"Kesalah-pahaman? Jelas-jelas kau bilang aku dapat pergi dari sini setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau ajukan. Dan kau bilang aku salah paham?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. Ia berdecak dengan nada tak percaya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Aku memang mengatakannya. Kau memang boleh keluar dari sini tapi dengan syarat jika kau benar baik-baik saja."

Luhan menatap dengan tak percaya kepada Sehun.

Ia melangkah lebih dekat dengan laki-laki itu lalu berujar kembali dengan menahan nafas—saking jengkelnya.

Tidak pria berseragam tadi dan dokter jiwa ini pun sama saja membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak gila Sehun!"

Persetan dengan sopan santun!

Luhan merasa bosan juga ia merasa tak pantas menyebut laki-laki bermarga Oh itu dengan sebutan gelar apapun. Demi langit dan bumi, Sehun sungguh laki-laki yang menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya.

"Aku bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk di katakan gila. Aku tidak pernah berbicara sendiri dan aku pun tidak pernah menari dengan bodoh di sepanjang koridor. Tidak bisakah kau membedakan bagaimana perbedaan orang yang waras dengan orang yang tidak waras?"

Ia mematap Sehun dengan bola mata yang hendak meloncat saja dari tengkoraknya.

Nafas yang sempat ia tahan ia hembuskan dengan perlahan. Dadanya ikut naik turun setelah itu.

Sehun ikut menghela nafasnya.

Disini, bukan Luhan saja yang merasa jengkel. Namun ia pun sama.

Luhan memang tidak berkelakuan liar hingga semua petugas berubah kewalahan karena dirinya—setidaknya setelah hari pertama. Namun Luhan keras kepala. Sangat keras kepala lebih tepatnya.

Sikapnya yang bebal juga tak paham situasi membuat darahn Sehun naik ke atas kepala hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

Jika saja ia tak ingat siapa dirinya, bagaimana posisinya, apa pekerjaannya mungkin ia akan meledak-ledak menanggapi ocehan lelaki bermental labil ini.

Lalu yang hanya dapat Sehun lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas lalu menariknya sesekali, setidaknya itu dapat sedikit meredam emosinya.

"Kau mengalami depresi Luhan." Kata Sehun akhirnya.

Ia menempatkan dirinya di atas kursi kerja miliknya sedangkan Luhan tercengang di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Depresi." Ulang Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau gila. Jika depresi… Ya, kau memang seperti itu." Sambungnya.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu keluar begitu saja dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku… baik-baik saja." Ujarnya. Entah mengapa ia sedikit ragu.

Sehun meraih sebuah map di dalam laci mejanya lalu memilah satu per satu. Ia membaca sesaat deretan huruf di sana sesaat lalu menatap Luhan kembali.

"Kau sudah dua kali di dapati hendak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Kau mengkonsumsi pil dalam dosis tak wajar dan kau memiliki banyak sekali perubahan dalam waktu kurun satu tahun belakangan ini. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" Sehun menatap ia lekat-ekat.

"Aku memang mengkonsumsi pil, tapi itu hanya vitamin, bukankah aku telah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya padamu? Dan untuk percobaan bunuh diri yang kau katakan, aku tidak pernah melakukannya." Bantahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hyperseks tak wajar dirimu. Dulu kau tidak seperti ini, benar?"

Mulut Luhan terbuka hendak menyambut kalimat laki-laki itu. Namun entah mengapa malah tertahan di rongga mulutnya.

Lidahnya berubah kelu tiba-tiba saja.

Sehun menatap dirinya dengan khawatir. Ia menarik nafasnya sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk membiarkan kau keluar begitu saja. Kecuali jika wali pemohonmu menarik permintaannya, maka aku tak memiliki alasan apapun lagi."

Luhan tercengang beberapa saat.

"Wali pemohon? Siapa?"

"Kerabat dekatmu." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan meneguk air ludah dengan susah payah.

Kerabat? Luhan rasa ia tidak memiliki kerabat dekat yang bahkan dapat begitu lancang membawa ia ke tempat ini.

Luhan hanya dekat dengan satu orang dan itu…

"Apakah… Kris yang membawaku kesini?" ia bertanya takut-takut.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat menunggu jawaban laki-laki yang duduk di depannya itu. Ia berharap betul jika Sehun akan menyangkal pertanyaannya tadi lalu memberikan satu nama yang lain kepadanya.

Namun sayangnya laki-laki bergelar dokter itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Seseorang bernama Kris Wu yang membawamu kesini. Dia memiliki banyak alasan mengapa kau harus di rawat Luhan."

Luhan tergugu pada tempatnya.

Kakinya seolah telah berubah menjadi jeli dan Luhan harus mencengkram ujung meja kerja Sehun erat-erat untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

Lalu setelah itu, ia tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya walau ia ingin melakukannya.

Persendiannya seolah berubah kaku.

Kris… Kris… Kris…

Laki-laki itu… bagaimana bisa?

Luhan tak dapat mempercayai hal itu.

"Itu bukan Kris." Ia setengah berguman mengatakannya. "Pasti seseorang yang mengakui dirinya adalah Kris yang melakukannya."

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam map lalu menyodorkannya kepada Luhan.

"Dia memberikan tanda tangannya disini." Sehun menunjuk salah satu bagian.

Luhan tau. Ya ia sangat tau jika bentuk goresan pena itu benar merupakan bentuk goresan milik Kris. Ia sempat melihatnya beberapa kali pada dokumen-dokumen yang laki-laki itu tanda-tangani dan Luhan ingat betul akan hal itu.

Namun entah mengapa sulit rasanya untuk ia mempercayainya.

Satu beningnya mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Luhan tidak terisak ketika air mata miliknya meluncur begitu saja.

Suaranya hanya berubah aneh dengan gerakan terbata ketika ia mengeluarkan kalimat miliknya.

"Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu?"

Sehun merongoh kantung celana panjang yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda pipih berwarna putih itu dari sana lalu memberikannya kepada Luhan.

Tangan Luhan gemetar ketika menerimanya.

Ia mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor milik Kris lalu menghubunginya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga suara operator kembali terdengar. Sama seperti hari kemarin. Memberitaukan bahwa nomor panggilan tujuannya berada dalam status inactive.

Luhan mencobanya sampai tiga kali. Dan masih pula ia dapati hal yang sama lagi.

Wajahnya telah berlimpah akan air mata dan Luhan terlihat tak berniat sama sekali untuk menyeka bening tersebut. Ia mengabaikan tatapan kasian yang Sehun berikan kepadanya.

Luhan menggenggam dengan erat ponsel itu dalam genggamannya.

Ia mencoba memutar otak dan memenukan sejumlah digit nomor yang lain dalam memorinya.

Kembali ia mengetikkan digit nomor itu dan menunggu sesaat.

Suara sapaan ramah terdengar di seberang sana.

"Selamat siang, Perusahaan Int. Business Machines. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan meneguk air ludahnya sekali lagi.

"Ini aku Lu-Luhan."

"Oh tuan muda Luhan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Ia bahkan menyempatkan dirinya untuk menarik cairan hidung sesaat.

"Apa Kris… berada di ruangannya saat ini?"

"Pak Kris sedang tak berada di Korea Tuan. Beliau berangkat ke Kanada kemarin untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang yang ada disana."

Dada Luhan berdentum sekali dengan keras.

"Kapan… kapan Kris akan kembali?"

"Saya pun kurang tau Tuan. Hanya saja perusahaan induk disini telah di gantikan oleh Direktur Park."

Tubuhnya dalam hitungan detik ambruk pada lantai. Suara pengawai di ujung sambungan masih terdengar namun ia mempedulikan hal itu.

Sehun menghampiri dirinya dengan cepat. Ia jelas terkejut ketika melihat Luhan tiba-tiba saja rubuh di bawah kaki meja kerjanya.

Sambungan panggilan itu ia putuskan lalu ia simpan benda pipih itu di atas meja. Setelahnya ia bantu Luhan untuk bangkit.

Luhan meraung setelahnya.

Ia menangis dengan tiba-tiba dan pergerakannya berubah liar. Sehun sampai kewalahan sendiri menahan pergerakan tangannya hingga ia bawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia memenjarakan tubuh Luhan erat-erat dengan kedua lengan miliknya.

Luhan terisak dalam. Lalu perlahan pergerakannya pun melemah dan Sehun dapati laki-laki itu tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya setelah itu.

.

.

.

Pasien baru itu bernama Baekhyun.

Ia baru saja masuk tadi pagi dan akan menjadi teman sekamar Luhan sampai lima hari ke depan.

Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya sedari tadi. Ia benar-benar terlihat begitu pendiam dan mungkin dirinya seorang anti-sosial, hm mungkin.

Satu jam berlalu ketika Luhan kembali dari ruangan Sehun dengan keadaan yang begitu kacau.

Pikirannya masih berkabut akan hal yang baru saja ia ketahui.

Terkejut juga hasrat tak percaya memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Tidak mungkin.

Ia masih saja setia menggumankan kata itu ketika keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan wajah sembab selepas menangis.

Ia melangkah dengan gontai pergi dari ruangan itu dan menuju kamarnya.

Di depan pintu ia pandangi Baekhyun dengan sayu. Teman sekamarnya itu terlihat berbaring sana di atas tempat tidur. Tidak berbicara, tidak pula melawan.

Perlahan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur miliknya. Matanya yang membengkak masih setia memandangi Baekhyun yang berbaring memunggunginya. Punggung kecil laki-laki itu tampak bergerak naik turun, Baekhyun sepertinya sedang terlelap. Pikir Luhan.

"Hei," sapa Luhan pelan.

Ia menarik nafas yang terasa begitu berat sembari menunduk sesekali. Luhan seolah tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kalimatnya kembali.

Lalu ia kembali memandangi punggung Baekhyun.

"Apa kau berada disini karena seseorang yang membawamu?" ia bertanya.

Baekhyun terlihat tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Luhan tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia pikir Baekhyun sedang terlelap. Jadi tidak mungkin jika lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan dirinya.

Lagipula Luhan hanya ingin berbagi cerita miris dirinya saja.

Rasanya sama sekali tak menggenakkan jika harus ia pendam sendiri. Walaupun tak ada respon apapun untuknya, Luhan tak masalah.

"Jika kau bertanya padaku, maka jawabannya adalah Ya." Ia merasa bodoh untuk tersenyum.

Luhan seolah tengah menertawakan nasib sialnya terdampar di tempat ini. Merasa di bohongi juga merasa di khianati… terlebih yang mengkhianatinya adalah Kris, tunangannya.

Untuk sesaat Luhan mencoba untuk memutar sedikit ingatannya pada hari lalu.

Semua ingatan yang ia miliki semuanya mengarah kepada Kris saja. Semuanya pun terlihat indah dan tak ada pesakitan yang ia rasakan selama berada di samping laki-laki tinggi itu.

Kris selalu memberlakukan dirinya dengan sangat baik.

Menjaga, melindungi, memberikan limpahan kasih sayang seolah telah menjadi pekerjaan pribadinya dirinya kepada Luhan.

Kris seolah menjadi paket lengkap untuk memenuhi kehidupan sepinya selepas kedua orangtuanya meninggal.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat ia merasa tak percaya jika Kris-lah yang membawa ia berada di tempat ini.

Apa selama ini Kris menganggap dirinya gila? Tak waras? Abnormal?

Jika Ya, harusnya Kris terbuka kepada dirinya. Dan dengan begitu, Luhan tentu akan merubah sikapnya.

Jika Kris merasa tak nyaman dengannya maka Luhan akan berusaha agar lelaki itu kembali bersamanya.

Tapi jangan seperti ini.

Luhan jelas merasa di khianati.

Pikirannya sibuk melayang-layang—mencari dengan jeli kiranya dimana letak kesalahannya hingga laki-laki itu memberlakuan dirinya seperti ini?

Kris bahkan adalah tunangannya.

"Apa menurutmu Kris sudah tak lagi mencintaiku?" Luhan setengah berguman mengatakannya.

Ia menatap ubin lantai dengan tak yakin.

"Kami bahkan bercinta setiap hari. Apa Kris merasa bosan denganku?"

Luhan mendesah lagi dengan nafas berat. Ia menatap Baekhyun kembali dan masih menemukan pemandangan yang sama.

Luhan menarik kakinya naik ke atas tempat tidur lalu ia pun ikut berbaring.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kris dan bertanya apa yang menjadi alasannya…" lirihnya sebelum menutup mata.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Baekhyun mendengarkan semua ocehannya sedari tadi.

Ia bahkan tak tertidur selama ia berada seorang diri di dalam kamar.

"_Aku pun sama. Seseorang membawaku ke tempat ini. Mereka membenciku."_ Bisiknya dalam hati.

Lalu ia ikut memejamkan mata dan menghabiskan pagi itu dalam keterdiaman.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah dengan tenang di sepanjang koridor.

Makan siangnya baru saja selesai dan ia baru ingat jika memiliki pasien baru pagi tadi. Harusnya ia telah bertemu dengan pasien tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Tangannya memutar kenop lalu mendorong pintu ruangan dengan pelan.

Pandangannya ia bawa menyeluruh dan segera ia dapati dua orang laki-laki disana. Matanya lebih dulu menangkap sosok Luhan yang tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah cukup lebih tenang di banding beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia sempatkan dirinya untuk memandangi wajah lelap Luhan sesaat dan ia tak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak menaruh rasa kasian kepada laki-laki itu.

Apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana terguncangnya ia tadi. Mengenai kenyataan buruk, Luhan jelas merasa di campakkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri disini. Sehun pun memikirkan hal yang sama pula.

Namun dokter muda ini tak dapat melakukan apapun untuknya.

Semua keterangan yang Kris berikan kepadanya memang begitu kuat dan lagi semua itu memang benar adanya.

Luhan memang sedikit bermasalah. Dia depresi, itu terlihat begitu jelas dari sorot matanya. Luhan seperti tengah menahan beban berat dan sarat matanya membenarkan hal itu. Hanya saja, Luhan bertingkah semaunya dan berkelakuan terlalu menyebalkan—hanya untuk menyembunyikan permasalahan batin dirinya saja.

Sehun menghela nafasnya sekali lagi.

Ia alihkan pandangannya setelah itu dan menatap punggung Baekhyun—pasiennya yang lain, yang berbaring memunggungi dirinya.

Sehun melangkah lebih dekat dan berdiri di belakang lelaki itu. Ia mencuri pandang kepadanya.

Baekhyun tidak tidur. Matanya terbuka dengan lebar. Pandangannya ia bawa pada objek dinding di depannya. Kosong.

"Hai," Sehun menyapa dengan ramah.

Ia menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Laki-laki itu sedikit tersentak karenanya. Sehun pun. Namun ia tetap mempetahankan tangannya disana.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut." Bisik Sehun.

Ia menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tak bergeming dari posisinya. Hanya saja ia menjadi lebih erat mendekap selimut pada dadanya.

Sehun mencengkeram pelan pundaknya dan hendak membalikkan tubuh laki-laki itu agar berhadapannya dengan dirinya. Namun tak jadi Sehun lakukan ketika ia menangkap sebuah ringisan pelan dari Baekhyun.

Sehun menyergit bingung.

Ia cengkeram lebih erat lagi pundaknya dan laki-laki itu kembali meringis. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar tanpa Sehun ketahui mengapa.

Sehun semakin berkerut bingung karenanya.

Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menyentak tubuh Baekhyun hingga laki-laki itu berganti posisi.

Baekhyun ketakutan. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangan ia kepal erat-erat pada dadanya.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa." Sehun memegang kepalan tangannya dan lagi Baekhyun tersentak.

Sebuah isakan pelan terdengar setelahnya.

Sehun termangu untuk beberapa saat. Irisnya meneliti dengan jeli kepada wajah laki-laki itu. Lalu turun pada lehernya.

Beberapa luka yang terlihat ganjil tertangkap oleh retina miliknya

Oh… Sehun paham situasi ini.

Maka ia pun bangkit dengan cepat dari posisinya. Tangannya bergerak aktif membuka piyama yang laki-laki itu kenakan dan terus saja mengabaikan isakan Baekhyun yang semakin dalam.

Kedua pasang mata laki-laki bergelar dokter itu membelalak. Ia masih berusaha menelah dengan tenang ketika Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik kedua sisi piyamanya—menyembunyikan dadanya yang penuh lebam disana-sini dari Sehun.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara Luhan menyapa inderanya namun ia abaikan.

Luhan terjaga dari tidurnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

Ia hampiri laki-laki berbaring itu dan merunduk di depannya.

Luhan mulai berspekulasi sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya buruknya mulai mengklaim Sehun bertingkah kurang ajar kepada teman sekamarnya ini.

Dengan raut wajah tak suka ia alihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan menatap nyalang pada laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya—Hei! Mau kemana kau?"

Sehun berlari cepat keluar dari kamar—menyelusuri koridor dengan tergesa.

Luhan ikut mengejar dirinya tanpa laki-laki itu sendiri ketahui, apa tujuannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin pasien Byun Baekhyun menyakiti dirinya sendiri?" Sehun langsung bertanya begitu ia sampai pada ruangan dokter Kang.

Awalnya Baekhyun menjadi pasien tanggung jawab dokter Kang. Namun karena ia memiliki beberapa pasien lama yang memiliki kelainan mental yang parah, maka Sehun-lah yang menggantikan dirinya.

Laki-laki yang memiliki umur sepataran dengan Sehun itu sedikit terlonjak kaget begitu Sehun masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam ruangannya. Ia baru saja hendak membuka pintu ketika Sehun malah melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

Ia hendak melayangkan aksi kesalnya namun urung begitu bertemu pandangan dengan wajah Sehun yang serius.

"Pasien yang baru masuk tadi pagi?" ia bertanya memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ya. Wali yang membawanya kesini mengatakan hal itu."

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya?"

Dokter Kang menggelengkan kepalanya ragu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku memiliki banyak pasien yang harus—"

"Berikan aku berkas izin perawatannya." Sergah Sehun lagi.

Dokter Kang tak berucap apapun. Ia menuju rak dan memilah satu map yang ada disana. Lalu ia berikan kepada Sehun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia sibuk menekuni tiap kata yang tertera pada kertas yang berad di dalam itu dengan serius.

Keningnya berkerut bingung, lagi.

**-… sebanyak empat kali di dapati menyakiti dirinya dengan pisau dan juga gunting-.**

"Ada beberapa bekas luka tak wajar dan lebam di sekitar wajah dan dada Baekhyun." Sehun menatap wajah dokter Kang dengan serius.

"Itu karena dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri." sahutnya. Masih tersirat nada ragu pada kalimatnya.

"Apakah pisau dan gunting dapat membuat kulit menjadi lebam? Jikapun dia menggunakan dua barang tadi, pembuluh darahnya akan pecah dan kulitnya tentu akan menjadi cacat. Tidak lebam. Kecuali jika dia mendapat serangan fisik."

"Serangan fisik?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Baekhyun tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi dirinya mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dan _see_… semuanya terlihat dengan jelas bukan?"


	5. Chapter 5: Hari Kedua

Luhan berdiri mematung di persimpangan koridor. Ia menatap dengan bingung dua arah jalan yang berbeda di kanan-kirinya.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Luhan kelimpungan sendiri. Ingin berbalik kembali ke kamarnya, ia pun tak yakin.

Pikiran mulai berkecamuk sendiri.

Oh, bagaimana jika ia tersesat?

Itu buruk tentu.

Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku tunggu yang ada disana. Sambil sesekali mendongakkan kepalanya pada masing-masing ujung lorong.

Jika bukan karena menunggu Sehun dengan maksud menyuruh laki-laki itu mengantarkan ia kembali ke kamar, Luhan takkan mau melakukan hal ini.

Konyol, tentu saja.

Belum lagi beberapa orang -menurut Luhan gila- lewat di depan dirinya. Ada yang melirik sebentar dan ada pula yang menatapi dirinya lama.

Luhan merasa risih.

Beberapa dari mereka ada pula yang berkelakuan konyol, semakin menegaskan dengan kuat jika benar lingkungan ini di perentukan untuk orang-orang yang memiliki kondisi mental yang tidak normal. Dan hal itu jelas tidak berlaku bagi dirinya.

Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Sekali lagi ia bawa pandangannya pada masing-masing ujung lorong dan senyumnya merekah setelah itu.

Sehun terlihat disana. Berjalan dengan langkah pelan dengan sebuah map yang ia cermati.

Luhan bangkit dengan cepat lalu serta merta berlari menelusuri koridor sebelah kirinya untuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali?"

Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya dan menyergit bingung setelah itu.

"Luhan?" ia menurunkan map pada sisi tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan merengut kesal.

"Aku menunggumu."

Sehun semakin menyergit bingung.

"Menungguku? Um... Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan... Aku lupa jalan menuju kamarku." Luhan merasa bodoh ketika harus mengakuinya.

Ia mengusap belakang lehernya dengan canggung. Ia lalu berbalik lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Sehun pun mengikuti langkahnya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sepanjang koridor.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu menungguku?" Sehun bertanya sembari melirik pasiennya sesekali.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku lupa jalan menuju kamarku."

"Hanya itu?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Ia memandangi Sehun dengan seduktif.

"Memangnya apalagi?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Jika kau merasa bosan, kau boleh mengunjungi ruang seni." Ia melirik sebuah ruangan di dekat mereka dan menunjuk dagunya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke dalam sana melalui kaca persegi di permukaannya.

Ruangan itu luas. Dindingnya berwarna oren segar dengan beberapa rak juga meja-kursi di dalamnyan. Sekilas terlihat seperti sebuah perpustakaan, namun keberadaan beberapa orang yang berseragam sama dengannya lah, yang membuat ruangan ini terlihat berbeda.

Luhan berjengit ngeri. Ia menatap Sehun dengan horor.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" ia balik melempar tanya.

Luhan melangkah mendekat. Ia sedikit berjinjit dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada daun telinga dokter itu.

"Kau terlihat gila."

"Ow... Terima kasih."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dan Sehun mengikuti dirinya lagi.

"Kamarmu nomor 0408 di sebelah kanan. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu sampai kesana. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku ku kerjakan sekarang." Sehun mengusap pucuk kepalanya sesaat sebelum meninggalkan Luhan di ujung koridor.

Sehun melangkah menjauh menuju ruangannya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri tegak pada posisi semula.

Laki-laki itu terlihat sedang berpikir. Sedikit menimang-nimang seraya melirik pintu kamarnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di samping kanannya lalu pada ruangan Sehun di samping kirinya.

Luhan menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tak gatal. Ia sedikit ragu namun entah mengapa setengah berlari menghampiri laki-laki berjas itu menuju ruangannya.

Ia memasuki ruangan milik Sehun dan menemukan laki-laki itu tengah duduk di balik mejanya. Mencermati kembali map dalam genggamannya tadi dengan serius.

Sehun lagi menatap bingung kepada Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menuju dirinya dan menempatkan dirinya dengan canggung di depan Sehun.

"Um... Tidak ada. Aku hanya malas berada di dalam kamar."

Sehun menatap dirinya dengan seduktif. Luhan merasa jenggah karena itu.

"Apa... Tidak boleh?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan canggung.

"Bukan masalah." Sehun berujar.

Tangannya membuka laci dan mengambil satu map yang lain disana. Mengabaikan map yang pertama dan beralih untuk memandangi Luhan kembali.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Huh? Tidak ada." Luhan menjawab dengan cepat.

Tatapan kedua laki-laki itu bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Jelas begitu berbeda. Sehun seolah menemukan sesuatu dari tautan mata itu. Berbanding balik dengan Luhan.

Ia berakhir dengan menghela nafasnya dan mencoba untuk lebih nyaman pada tempatnya.

"Um well... Karena aku sedang berada disini jadi aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

"Oke, tanyakan."

Sehun mengaitkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan lagi menatap Luhan dengan serius.

Luhan berdehem sekali.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini... Aneh?"

Satu alis Sehun berjengit ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa kau menganggap jika dirimu aneh?" bukannya menjawab Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Luhan menjawab dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak gila dan aku tidak juga berkelakuan aneh. Well, depresi... Aku pun tidak tau apa yang menjadi awal permasalahannya. Aku merasa baik-baik saja." Luhan memandangi Sehun lagi. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu yakin.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini berulang kali dan aku masih belum mengerti mengapa Kris melakukan hal ini padaku."

Luhan menghela nafasnya kembali. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit pelan lalu kepalanya tentunduk dengan resah.

Sehun masih menatap dirinya dengan sabar. Mendengarkan dengan seksama dengan otak yang mulai memproses satu per satu yang menjadi inti pembicaraan Luhan.

"Pengawai perusahaan mengatakan jika Kris berada di Kanada untuk waktu yang lama. Apa Kris berniat 'mengurungku' disini? Apa dia sungguh memiliki niatan seperti itu?"

"Kris tidak mengatakan hal itu dan lagi... Kau takkan selamanya berada disini Luhan. Lima hari menjadi hari dimana kau akan di pantau kejiwaan mental yang kau hadapi. Apakah itu normal atau tidak, semuanya akan terlihat setelah pemeriksaanmu berakhir."

"Dan apa sekarang apa hasilnya normal atau tidak?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Harusnya kau sudah baik-baik saja. Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Obat?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Obat."

Luhan menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Tidak ada yang memberiku obat."

Sehun berjengit. "Petugas meletakkannya di atas mejamu, kau tidak melihatnya?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Aku akan memberikannya untukmu nanti." Kata Sehun kemudian.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya setelah Sehun mengusir dirinya secara halus beberapa saat yang lalu. Luhan cemberut di sepanjang perjalanannya. Ia berubah kesal kepada dokter kejiwaan itu.

Sehun menjadi teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan tadinya. Keduanya sempat membahas beberapa topic pembicaraan dan seharusnya berakhir dengan seru.

Namun berubah ketika Sehun menyuruh dirinya kembali ke kamar dan Luhan jelas merasa kesal.

Di balik pintu kamarnya ia segera mendapati beberapa suara rebut dari dalam. Luhan urung masuk. Beberapa langkah cepat dari koridor menuju kearahnya.

Ia lihat Sehun berada di salah satu mereka.

Lelaki bergelar dokter itu mengacuhkan dirinya dan segera membuka pintu kamar dan melenggang masuk.

Baekhyun terlihat meronta di atas tempat tidur yang di pegangi oleh dua orang laki-laki berseragam di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menangis dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Ketika Sehun datang, gerakannya semakin menggila saja. Ia bahkan nyaris menendang perut Sehun jika saja laki-laki itu tidak segera menyuntikkan obat penenang kepadanya.

Dalam hitungan detik, gerakan Baekhyun mulai melemah dan cekalan dari pria berseregam itu pun terlepas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun setelahnya.

Pandangannya hanya terarah Baekhyun saja.

"Dia berubah kalap ketika kami tanyai beberapa pertanyaan dok." Salah satu dari mereka menyahut.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaannya…"

Sehun menatap satu per satu dari mereka sesaat lalu menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Baekhyun tak ingin menjawab apapun, apa kita harus memberikan ia Amytal saja?" Sehun bertanya sembari menatap seorang dokter lain yang bersamanya tadi.

"Ya, kurasa sudah saatnya. Kita takkan bisa menunggu sampai ia buka mulut entah sampai kapan."

Sehun menganguk paham.

"Aku akan mengatur jadwalnya." Ia membenarkan selimut Baekhyun sampai menutupi dada laki-laki itu lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

Ia sempat bertatap muka dengan Luhan sesaat.

"Petugas telah meletakkan obatmu di atas nakas. Kau hanya tak melihatnya." Kata Sehun.

"Huh?" Luhan masih belum sadar betul mendengarnya.

Fokusnya masih mengarah kepada Baekhyun yang kini terlelap. Ketika pandangannya dengan Sehun bertemu ia segera mengangguk paham.

Sehun segera berlalu bersama tiga orang lainnya meninggalkan Luhan sendirian saja di ambang pintu. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu urung masuk ke dalam.

Melihat bagaimana liarnya pergerakan Baekhyun tadi, membuat ia menjadi ngeri sendiri.

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terbangun lalu kembali berkelakuan mengerikan sepertii tadi. Uh, Luhan tak ingin mengambil resiko jika Baekhyun menyerang dirinya secara tiba-tiba nanti.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Pandangannya ia bawa ke ujung lorong dan Sehun sudah tak lagi terlihat disana.

Luhan menjadi kebingungan sendiri. tidak mungkin bukan dirinya berdiri saja di depan pintu dengan bodoh seperti ini?

Kelakuannya hanya akan membuat ia terlihat seperti orang gila saja.

Luhan bergidik ngeri. Maka dengan langkah yang tak pasti, ia bawa langkahnya menuju ruangan Sehun dan berdiam diri selama beberapa saat disana.

.

.

.

Sehun merutuk kesal hampir sepanjang hari.

Nyaris ia hendak membanting ponselnya jika Jongin tidak datang tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya.

"Hei ada apa?" laki-laki bermarga Kim itu bertanya lalu menempatkan dirinya untuk berdiri tepat di samping Sehun.

Sehun mendesah dengan berat.

"Kau yang lebih tau," jawabnya enggan.

Jongin mengulum senyum.

"Pasienmu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pasien Byun."

"Byun? Pasienmu yang lain? Aw, ku kira kita tengah membicarakan pasienmu yang cerewet itu."

Sehun tertawa mengejek.

"Tidak. Kurasa Luhan baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia dapat pergi jika walinya menjemput hari ini."

Jongin mengangguk paham, "_Well_, kembali lagi ke pasein Byun. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia masuk hari ini. Dr. Kang menerimanya dan_ yeah_… ada beberapa hal yang membuat dirinya terlihat begitu _kacau_. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ini sama sekali tak wajar."

"Seperti?"

"Beberapa luka di tubuhnya… kupikir ia tak melukai dirinya sendiri seperti yang walinya katakan. Dan lagi sekarang walinya sama sekali tak dapat di hubungi."

"Kau sudah mengajak ia berbicara?"

Sehun mengangguk tak bertenaga. "Hanya saja ia terus saja bungkam."

Jongin menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal tanpa sadar.

"Ya. Kadang inilah alasan mengapa aku menyesal menjadi _psikiater_."

Sehun berdecih menangapinya.

"Yang kubutuhkan adalah saran kawan… bukan keluhanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan beriringan bersama Jongin untuk menemui Baekhyun di kamar laki-laki itu. Mendengar kilah singkat cerita Sehun, laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu sedikit penasaran juga bagaimana rupa pasien baru sobatnya itu.

Baekhyun dalam keadaan berbaring ketika kedua dokter itu sampai ke kamarnya.

"Kurasa kau benar Sehun… Luka di tubuhnya terlihat sama sekali tidak wajar." Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan prihatin.

Pandangannya ia bawa kepada Sehun setelah itu.

"Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang kau ajukan. Sepertinya ia sedikit mengalami trauma atau sesuatu hal yang membuat ia berubah takut. Hm mungkin."

Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku menerkanya seperti itu. Aku tengah mengatur jadwal pemberian Amytal kepadanya saja."

Jongin menjentikkan jemarinya ke udara.

"Nah, aku suka rencana itu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jenggah.

Ia memandangi Baekhyun lagi dengan pikiran yang nyaris larut seorang diri ketika Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Tapi omong-omong dimana Luhan?" Sehun ikut menyapu pandangannya pada sisi lain kamar. Memandangi dengan sedikit kerutan baru tercetak pada kening miliknya.

Ah, ya. Kira-kira dimana Luhan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat beberapa menit. Pekerjaan Sehun untuk hari ini berakhir sudah. Ia sedikit menarik senyum lega mengetahuinya.

Langkahnya terasa begitu ringan ia bawa menuju ruangannya. Hanya perlu membereskan beberapa berkas pasien lalu setalah itu ia dapat pergi dari gedung ini.

Di depan pintu Sehun berhenti.

Matanya menangkap seseorang yang berbaring pada sofa di ruangannya.

Ia jelas tau siapa itu.

Luhan.

Pasien yang sempat ia cari beberapa saat yang lalu selepas menjenguk Baekhyun, pada akhirnya malah ia temukan berada di dalam ruangannya.

Sehun mendekati laki-laki itu. Menatap Luhan dan menghela nafasnya lelah.

Luhan tertidur pulas disana.

Sehun kemudian menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas meja sembari memperhatikan wajah lelap Luhan di depannya.

Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa ia malah berakhir duduk diam tanpa suara, memandangi Luhan tanpa berucap apapun.

Dari jarak seperti ini…

Entahlah… Sehun tak mengerti mengapa ia malah tersenyum.

Harus Sehun akui, Luhan memang memiliki wajah yang manis. Kecuali sikapnya yang _well,_ menyebalkan. Luhan pun terlihat cantik pula—mengabaikan fakta jika dirinya adalah seorang pria.

Sehun ingat betul, pagi itu ia baru saja sampai di ruangannya, seorang laki-laki berseragam menghampiri dirinya. Seseorang yang lain, bernama Kris datang dengan seseorang yang bernama Luhan berada di atas punggungnya. Dia tertidur.

Namun Kris bilang Luhan baru saja ia dapati tengah memegang sebilah pisau dan Kris menamparnya hingga pingsan.

Luhan pun ia bawa masuk ke sebuah kamar inap sedang Kris ikut bersama Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Sehun mendengarkan setiap penuturan Kris dan meminta dirinya untuk merawat Luhan yang -ia bilang- bermasalah.

Semua untaian kata yang Kris ucapkan mengalir bagaikan air. Saling berkesinambungan dan Sehun seolah terbawa ke dalam cerita -karangan- laki-laki itu.

Sesuai prosedur akhirnya ia pun setuju untuk -menampung- Luhan selama lima hari di bawah pengawasannya disini.

Dua hari nyaris berlalu.

Luhan tidak memiliki gangguan apapun pada mentalnya. Ia berujar dengan menggunakan deretan kalimat yang normal. Tidak berbelit-belit dan juga tidak gagap sama sekali.

Artinya, Luhan berbicara dengan jujur.

Hanya saja Sehun menangkap sebuah kesimpulan yang lain dari cerita laki-laki itu.

Sedikit tak nyaman harus mengakuinya.

Sehun sadar betul jika Luhan… ia hanya haus kasih sayang saja.

Orangtuanya yang telah meninggal. Merupakan anak tunggal dan tinggal jauh dari sanak saudara. Membuat Luhan tidak memiliki tempat untuk bergantung setelah itu. Lalu Kris hadir dan ia seolah memiliki pegangan yang baru.

Kris adalah segalanya bagi Luhan.

Dan Sehun rasa pun seperti itu. Apalagi keduanya telah mengikat tali pertunangan dan mungkin saja akan segera melangsungkan pesta pernikahan. _Mungkin._

Setidaknya Ya, jika saja Kris tidak menghilang pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan di rumah sakit kejiwaan ini.

**.**

Luhan mengeliat pelan dari posisinya ketika suara bising menghampiri pendengarannya.

Ia membawa pandangan menyeluruh dan ia temukan sosok Sehun berdiri di dekat rak dan menata berkas-berkasnya dengan ribut.

Luhan cepat-cepat bangun dan sedikit merasa terkejut begitu sadar jika ia tertidur di ruangan Sehun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun bertanya di sela pekerjaannya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan kikuk.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut pusing selepas bangun tidur. Sehun menghampiri dirinya dan memberikan sebotol minuman kepadanya.

Luhan menerimanya dan ia sesap isinya dengan cepat.

"Ah, segar sekali." Gumannya.

Sehun menatapnya sesaat lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tidur disini?"

Luhan mendongak dan ia memerlukan waktu beberapa detik untuk mengingat alasan dari pertanyaan Sehun ajukan.

"Perasaanku berubah tak nyaman setelah melihat Baekhyun tadi." Ia menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan dia gila tapi kau lihat kelakuannya tadi bukan? Ya Tuhan, menyeramkan sekali."

Sehun menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Kira-kira seperti itulah kau saat berada disini pertama kalinya."

Luhan memicingkan bola matanya kepada Sehun.

"Setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar gila."

Kali ini gantian Sehun yang menggidikkan bahu. Ia kembali menuju raknya yang sempat ia abaikan. Lalu melepas jas putih kebanggaannya dan ia sampirkan pada gantungan.

"Ini sudah malam. Jadwalku sudah selesai." Katanya sembari meraih kopor di bawah meja.

"Huh? Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya."

Luhan memengangi perutnya setelah itu.

"Uhh aku lapar sekali. Kira-kira apa menu makan malamnya ya?" Luhan bertanya kepada angin di dekatnya.

Ia mulai membayangkan beberapa makanan makan malam yang ia kira enak. Namun seketika ia teringat akan malam yang lalu. Dimana hanya ada sup jagung dan sepotong daging burger dengan beberapa tambahan irisan bawang pada pinggiran piringnya.

Luhan menjadi lemas seketika.

Ia membawa pandangannya kepada Sehun. Laki-laki itu telah siap untuk pulang sepertinya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan ia pun bangkit dari sofa. Berjalan menuju pintu dan Sehun mengikuti dirinya dari belakang.

Luhan sedikit menimang-nimang. Kira-kira, jika ia meminta… akankah Sehun berkenan untuk mengajak dirinya makan di luar? Dimanapun boleh, asal jangan di gedung kejiwaan ini.

Luhan mengangguk meyakinkan. Semoga saja Sehun berbaik hati dan benar mengajak dirinya.

Luhan pun berbalik dengan cepat.

"Sehun bagaimana ji—"

Kalimatnya terpotong begitu bibirnya mengenai wajah dokter itu. Seketika semuanya berubah _slow mention_. Detik serasa terhenti. Yang bergerak hanyalah kelopak mata Luhan yang tergerjap beberapa kali. Ia segera menarik wajahnya menjauh dan kepalanya terantuk daun pintu di belakangnya.

Sehun mengambil langkah mundur dan suasana berubah menjadi canggung.

Jarak yang tercipta pun membuat Luhan sesegera mungkin memutar kenop pintu dan keluar cepat dari sana.

.

.

.

Itu hanyalah merupakan sebahagian kecil dari semua _skinship_ yang pernah Luhan lakukan. Kecuali Kris, ketika Luhan berada dalam keadaan mabuk berat, ia bahkan pernah bercumbu bibir dengan panas bersama dengan orang asing. Saling membelit lidah bahkan membelai kelamin masing-masing.

Namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu aneh ketika bibirnya secara tak sengaja mengenai wajah dokter Oh beberapa saat yang lalu.

Semuanya… entahlah.

Luhan pikir itu sama sekali tak masuk akal. Dan lagi ia pikir, dirinya tak harus merasa berdebar dan rona merah pun tak seharusnya melingkupi parasnya tiba-tiba.


	6. Chapter 6: Hari Ketiga

Laki-laki itu berjalan cepat menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Langkahnya tergesa. Wajahnya jelas mengisyaratkan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Belum lagi, setelan pakaian yang ia pakai sedikit terlihat ng… kacau.

Ia menghampiri seorang petugas resepsionis yang baru saja hendak mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi—baru saja sampai untuk memulai pekerjaannya pagi ini, ketika laki-laki itu segera menyergahinya dengan pertanyaan dengan tiba-tiba.

"AKu mencari seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Apa dia berada disini?"

Petugas itu menatap dirinya lama—menyelidik dengan raut curiga yang kentara terlihat.

"Maaf anda siapa?" ia balik bertanya.

Laki-laki itu menarik nafasnya terlibih dahulu lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Suami dari Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Kurang dari satu jam setelah itu, sosok Sehun terlihat memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Langkahnya sama terburu menuju ruangannya di lantai lima.

Niatnya pagi ini, sebenarnya ia ingin masuk sedikit lebih siang. Persediaan makanannya di kulkas telah kosong, jadi sebelum pergi bekerja Sehun berpikir untuk membeli makanannya terlebih dahulu.

Namun tak jadi ia lakukan, ketika seseorang dari rumah sakit mengabarkan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Harusnya sebagai tamu, orang itu dapat menunggu sampai ia datang. Namun begitu Sehun tau jika kerabat Baekhyun-lah yang ingin bertemu seketika niatannya untuk berbelanja pagi ini lenyap sudah.

Sehun membuka pintu ruangannya dan segera ia dapati seorang laki-laki berada di dalam ruangannya. Duduk dengan tak tenang pada sofanya. Segera setelah suara derit pintu terdengar, ia membawa pandangannya ke arah sana.

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang dan berada beberapa senti di atas Sehun.

"Apa kau Park Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya memastikan.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Aku Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mencarinya selama dua hari ini," Chanyeol berujar. "Salah satu pekerja di rumah kami mengatakan jika ada sebuah ambulance rumah sakit jiwa membawanya pergi."

"Petugas kami jelas tidak ada sendiri jika tidak ada yang meminta permohonan penjemputan." Sehun menyahut.

Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik sedari tadi. Bukan bermaksud curiga… hanya saja Chanyeol terlihat tidaklah seperti seorang kerabat—

Mendengar kata kerabat, Sehun jelas merasa tak yakin jika benar Chanyeol merupakan seorang kerabat baik Baekhyun. Jangan-jangan setelah membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini, laki-laki kecil itu malah semakin mendapat perlakuan yang tak menyenangkan.

Hei, bagaimanapun juga Sehun merasa bertanggung jawab kepada Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu adalah pasiennya. Ingat?

"Kau bilang kau adalah suaminya, benar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan. "Ya, aku suaminya."

"Jika kau suaminya mengapa kau tak tau jika Baekhyun berada disini? Apa kalian sempat terlibat dalam masalah?"

Chanyeol menunduk sesaat.

"Salahku karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Kami bahkan hanya bertemu tiga kali dalam seminggu. Karena tak ingin membuatnya kesepian selama aku pergi, kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah orangtuaku. Tapi setelah aku kembali, Baekhyun nyatanya telah pergi."

"_Well,_ beberapa orang yang mengaku kerabat dekatnya, membawa Baekhyun kesini. Dengan surat izin permohonan untuk perawatan Baekhyun yang berada dalam kondisi mental yang sedang tak baik."

Alis Chanyeol bertemu di keningnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tak paham.

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya enggan. Ia bergerak pelan sekedar untuk mengubah posisi duduknya lalu kembali berucap.

"Dengar Chanyeol," Suara Sehun terdengar lebih serius dari yang awal. "Dua hari yang lalu, seseorang membawa Baekhyun kesini. Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi bukti mengapa pihak kami harus menerima Baekhyun untuk di rawat."

Sehun berhenti sebentar. Ia masih tetap mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol dengan seduktif. Laki-laki bermarga Park itu pun dengan mimik serius mendengarkan setiap untaian kalimat yang Sehun suarakan kepadanya.

"Katanya dia dan beberapa anggota keluarga yang lain sempat beberapa kali mendapati Baekhyun menyakiti dirinya. Beberapa bekas luka pun masih terlihat jelas di sekujur badannya."

Mata bulat Chanyeol membesar.

"Apa… maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menuduh kerabatmu yang melakukannya, tapi… semua bekas luka itu sama sekali tidak terlihat wajar jika Baekhyun sendiri yang melakukannya. Baekhyun tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia—"

"Tidak mungkin!" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. _Keukeuh_ untuk menyangkal apa yang laki-laki bergelar dokter itu katakan kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi…" Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya bersedekap pada dada. Ia masih tetap melayangkan tatapan tak suka kepada pria berseragam di depannya dengan angkuh.

"… untuk menghindari beberapa kejadian tak menyenangkan seperti kemarin. Dengan tegas aku menolak orang yang ingin memeriksa Baekhyun."

Pria itu memutar bola matanya.

"Minggirlah. Kau hanya akan menghambat pekerjaanku," titahnya tak suka.

Pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti gara-gara Luhan yang tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya di depan pintu.

Walau Sehun sudah menjelaskan kepadanya berkali-kali jika Luhan hanya mengalami perubahan _psikis_ ringan saja, namun tingkah Luhan yang terlihat tak wajar membuat ia merasa sangsi tiba-tiba.

Luhan merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. Ia masih saja keras kepala dan menolak kehadiran pria itu untuk masuk semakin jauh ke dalam kamar mereka.

Pria itu berubah kesal.

"Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan saat ini, jelas aku tak memiliki waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu Tn. Xi."

"Kau pikir aku sedang mengundangmu untuk bermain. Hedeh! Apa kau bercanda?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis. Setelah itu ia arahkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang meringkuk pada sudut tempat tidur. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan lutut dengan takut-takut.

"Kau tidak lihat, bagi Baekhyun kau hanyalah seorang monster yang harus di jauhi. Dan aku sebagai teman sekamarnya harus melarang makhluk sepertimu untuk mendekat—"

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara yang lain menginstrupsi kalimat Luhan.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa merasa segan sama sekali. Ia menatap Luhan dan petugas itu bergantian dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Dokter Oh." Pria itu segera membungkuk kepadanya.

"Aha, kebetulan kau disini Sehun. Jadi tolong katakan kepada orang ini untuk tidak mendekati Baekhyun lagi…" ia mendekat dan berbisik pada Sehun. "Dimata Baekhyun dia seperti monster yang harus segera di lenyapkan." Matanya melirik tajam kepada petugas itu.

Sehun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengurus pekerjaanmu disini. Jadi kembalilah bekerja." Kata Sehun pada si pria berseragam.

Pria itu mengangguk paham. Ia sempatkan untuk melirik Luhan sekali sebelum bergegas keluar dari kamar itu. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya—mengejek. Namun hanya terjadi selama dua detik saja. Selepas petugas itu menghilang dari pandangannya, seseorang yang lain terlihat.

Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi dan matanya membulat besar memandang terkejut ke dalam kamar.

"Baekhyun…" bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah gumanan pelan.

Sehun dan Luhan menatapnya secara bersamaan. Sehun melangkah mundur dan memberikan sebuah jalan kepada Chanyeol agar mendekati tempat Baekhyun berada. Pundak Luhan ia tarik dengan pelan agar laki-laki itu ikut menyingkir.

Langkah Chanyeol terlihat begitu berat. Ia setengah terseok menghampiri Baekhyun dan berdiri tepat di pinggir tempat tidur yang laki-laki kecil itu duduki.

"Baekhyun…_ dear_…" panggilnya.

Matanya memanas tanpa perencanaan. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dan menepuknya sekali. Bagai ada aliran listrik yang mengalir, sontak tubuh kecil Baekhyun pun bergetar. Ia semakin dalam menyembunyikan wajah di antara lututnya.

"Ini aku sayang… Chanyeol,"

Pundak Baekhyun ia cengkeram pelan dan laki-laki itu melenguh pelan. Chanyeol dengan terluka melihatnya.

_Apa yang terjadi,_ menjadi pertanyaannya sedari tadi. Kiranya apa yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini?

Chanyeol… merasa asing dengan laki-laki bertubuh kecil di depannya itu.

"Baekhyun…"

"Kumohon… ja-jangan…"

Tangis Chanyeol pecah. Suara itu milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun suaminya, Chanyeol takkan pernah melupakan bagaimana suara laki-laki itu terdengar.

Maka dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, segera ia dekat tubuh Baekhyun erat-erat. Ia bawa tubuh itu ke dalam peluknya dengan sebuah dekapan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Dapat ia rasakan pula tubuh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menegang. Gumanan lirih tak lagi terdengar. Yang ada hanyalah isakan penyesalan Chanyeol yang terdengar di antara mereka.

"Ini salahku Baek… ini salahku…" untaian kalimat bersalah itu terus saja Chanyeol suarakan.

Dalam dekapan eratnya, Baekhyun entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman ketika laki-laki -yang bahkan wajahnya belum ia lihat itu- memeluk tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasa tak asing.

"Cha… Chan-yeol…?"

"Ya. Ini aku sayang…"

.

.

.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" Luhan bertanya segera setelah Sehun menutup kamar huniannya bersama Baekhyun.

Ia masih mencuri-curi pandang ke dalam sana. namun jelas terhalangi oleh daun pintu yang telah tertutup kembali. Pandangannya ia bawa kepada Sehun.

"Suami Baekhyun."

"Huh?"

"Laki-laki itu suami Baekhyun."

Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor dan Luhan mengikuti langkahnya pula.

"Jadi Baekhyun sudah menikah?" pertanyaan itu terucap dengan nada ragu oleh Luhan.

Namun Sehun di sampingnya membenarkan. Ia mengangguk kecil sebelum memawa pandangannya kepada Luhan kembali.

"Jadi untuk beberapa jam ke depan bisakah kau biarkan mereka berdua saja?"

Luhan mendongak untuk balas menatap Sehun. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan jenaka. Sayangnya ia salah mengartikan atas apa yang menjadi alasan Sehun untuk membiarkan pasangan itu berdua saja di dalam kamar.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak memiliki tempat lain yang bisa ku kunjungi—kecuali kamarku dan ruanganmu."

Dalam hati Sehun membenarkan.

Ya walaupun sebenarnya masih ada ruang seni di ujung koridor sana, Sehun jelas tau jika Luhan akan menolak usulannya itu mentah-mentah.

"Yaa… kau bisa menempati ruanganku jika kau ingin beristirahat." Sehun ragu mengatakannya.

Bagaimana jika ia memiliki tamu lain hari ini?

Tidak mungkin bukan jika ia malah berbincang serius dengan tamunya di luar sedangkan Luhan malah tertidur nyenyak di dalam ruangannya?

Namun di sampingnya Luhan memberikan sebuah gelengan kecil.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin tidur lagi." Lalu Luhan menghela nafasnya setelah itu.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling terdiam. Luhan sibuk dengan dunia pikirnya tentang apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalam kamar. Sedang Sehun sibuk memikirkan tempat lain yang kiranya bisa membuat Luhan menerimanya.

Ia sedikit berpikir dan mencoba menimang beberapa kali hingga,

"Hei Luhan apa kau ingin memainkan sesuatu?"

.

.

.

Luhan bertemu Kris pertama kalinya saat ia lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama kali. Kris berumur tiga tahun lebih tua di bandingkan Luhan.

Kepribadiannya yang hangat, membuat Luhan segera merasakan nyaman yang teramat sangat di dekat lelaki Kanada itu.

Saat bertemu pertama kali, Kris masih merupakan seorang turis yang menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Korea. Ada satu pekerjaan dan ia menjadikan Korea Selatan menjadi tempat pertama suguhan untuk mengembangkan ilmu yang telah ia pelajari selama bertahun-tahun di Universitas.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari gedung -calon- kampusnya setelah mengikuti ujian tes pertama dan memasuki sebuah kafe di dekat sana. ia membeli satu cup es krim vanilla dan menikmatinya dengan hikmat, sebelum ia mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dadakan dari panitia jika ia melupakan sebuah berkas penting di kelas tempat ia mengerjakan ujian tadi.

Luhan berubah panik. Ia keluar dengan terburu-buru dari kafe dan tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seorang pengunjung yang lain. Es krim vanilanya mengenai seputaran pakaian laki-laki tinggi itu.

Dan ya… seperti itulah awalnya. Ceroboh dan juga konyol.

Mereka berkenalan di sela-sela Luhan sibuk mencari stel pakaian baru untuk Kris kenakan— sebagai ungkapan rasa menyesalnya karena insiden tak sengaja itu. Walau Kris menolaknya namun pada akhirnya ia ikut Luhan juga masuk ke dalam toko.

Dari sana Luhan mengetahui jika Kris merupakan sarjanawan jurusan Mesin Elektro. Laki-laki itu juga menambahkan maksud kedatangannya ke Seoul juga ingin menambah sedikit pengalaman lain sebelum mulai membuka usaha pribadinya.

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengarkan penuturan Kris. Ia mendekap satu stel pakaian baru pada dadanya dan menatap laki-laki tinggi itu setelahnya.

"Aku tidak tau apakah ini bisa disebut kebetulan atau tidak," ia sedikit menimang-nimang sebelum menjelaskan lanjutannya. "Tapi Kris… ayahku memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang mesin dan telah memiliki beberapa _brand_ mobil sendiri."

"Hei, bagaimana jika kau mengajukan CV mu kesana. Dan aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan ayah."

**.**

Menjadi teman yang dekat tak lagi menjadi hal yang tidak mungkin bagi mereka. Setelah Kris bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Luhan, keduanya menjadi lebih sering memiliki waktu untuk bertemu.

Kadang jika sempat malah sering menonton film bersama. Atau kadang Kris akan mengajarinya bermain bola basket dengan baik. Laki-laki berkewarganegaraan Kanada itu ternyata cukup ahli di bidang olahraga. Luhan sempat tercengang ketika Kris mempraktekkan beberapa teknik bermain basket dengan benar. Luhan seolah tengah menonton pertandangin MBA saja. _Well,_ ini terdengar sedikit berlebihan. Lagipula persepsi orang-orang berbeda _bro_.

.

.

.

Suara pantulan bola mengema di setiap detiknya. Diiringi dengan suara pergesekan kaki yang cukup gesit menghindari satu sama lain. Ruangan yang seharusnya tampak tenang, terdengar begitu ribut disana sini.

Luhan memicingkan matanya begitu ia lihat Sehun mulai kembali mendekat kepada ranjang yang tergantung beberapa meter di dinding. Mata Luhan sedikit membesar. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, segera ia tubruk punggung Sehun.

Bola basket yang hendak laki-laki itu lempar ke ranjang malah terlepas dari tangannya. Diikuti pula dentuman tubuhnya selepas hilang kendali di atas lantai kayu yang menjadi pijakannya.

Arah pandangan Luhan hanya tertuju kepada bola saja dan ia tersenyum cukup lebar ketika bola basket itu menggelinding jatuh menjauhi posisi ia dan Sehun. Luhan ingin bersorak namun tak jadi ia lakukan. Luhan ikut terjatuh ketika kakinya tersandung kaki miliknya yang lain.

Alhasil dapat di tebak.

Tubuh Luhan ikut mencium lantai bersama Sehun.

Kedua laki-laki itu tertawa bersama tanpa perencanaan. Merutuki kekonyolan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Luhan beringsut mendekati Sehun dan berbaring di samping dokter itu.

Nafasnya ia tarik dalam-dalam dalam kurun waktu dua detik sekali. Rasa lelah baru menjalari ketika mereka tak lagi bergerak memperebutkan bola oren itu.

"Tubuh kecilmu gesit juga." Sehun entah mengejek atau memang ia berniat untuk memuji.

Luhan tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Ia melebarkan sebuah sneyum pada sudut bibir tipisnya.

"Kris yang mengajariku." Sahutnya sedikit bangga.

Namun perlahan senyumannya mulai memudar. Dadanya sudah mulai bergerak teratur. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari—seperti menerawang akan kejadian lalu.

"Aku masih belum dapat mempercayai jika Kris mengkhianatiku seperti ini."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan. Ia selalu merasa kasihan tiap kali mengingat apa yang menimpa laki-laki bermarga Xi itu.

"Hei Sehun," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

Luhan ikut mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Mata keduanya saling bertautan. Seolah ada ikatan samar yang mengikat, keduanya terhipnotis dalam pancaran iris yang saling menatap.

Layakanya robot yang telah dimodifikasikan secara bersamaan, getaran halus mulai terasa pada diri masing-masing. Pada detakan jantung yang terlalu cepat berdetak lalu dikuti oleh desiran darah yang ikut menyertai.

Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang memutus kontak itu. Ia berdehem sekali sambil menenangkan degum jantungnya yang masih menggila.

Sehun masih setia menatap paras Luhan dari sisi samping wajah lelaki itu. Sehun… entahlah. Ia sedikit merasa kecewa ketika Luhan malah menarik ulur tautan mata mereka. Ia mendesah dengan deru nafas yang pelan.

"Saat kau mengatakan aku seorang _hyper sex_, sebenarnya aku tersinggung mendengarnya." Ujar Luhan. Pandangannya hanya terarah pada langit-langit ruang saja.

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

"Dua bulan sebelum orangtuaku meninggal, aku dan Kris melangsungkan pesta pertunangan. Kupikir itu adalah awal mulanya. Kris memintaku untuk meminum sebutir pil dan aku sama sekali tak paham mengapa tiba-tiba saja gairahku memuncak." Luhan menolah kepada Sehun.

Dokter bermarga Oh itu ternyata mendengarkan ceritanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Dan _yeah_… kau pasti pun akan paham. Sekali mencoba pasti akan ketagihan." Luhan sedikit meringis di akhir kalimatnya. "Lagipula aku hanya melakukannya dengan Kris saja."

Luhan mengerling jenaka kepada Sehun.

Sehun menyergitkan keningnya menatap Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Dan lagi… jika seandainya benar aku seorang _hyper sex_, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menyetubuhimu disini."

Dan Sehun hanya mampu membulatkan matanya ketika kalimat Luhan menguar di udara sekitarnya.

Luhan lalu bangkit dan sedikit menepuk pantat piyamanya.

"Ayo makan siang bersama." Ajaknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir, ia takkan pernah dapat tertidur nyaman lagi. Baginya membuka mata atau memejamkan mata sama saja rasanya. Perasaan sakit terus saja dapat ia rasakan.

Namun hari ini, entah mengapa Baekhyun kembali dapat memejamkan matanya dengan baik. Ia berbaring dengan nyaman. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan teratur dan lagi… dapat merasakan dekapan hangat Chanyeol yang memenjarakan tubuhnya.

Senandung lirih Chanyeol masih dapat ia tangkap dengan samar.

Belum lagi elusan pada punggungnya masih terasa dan Baekhyun pikir ia tak dapat membuka matanya lebih lama lagi. Hanya beberapa saat saja, dan Baekhyun pun jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan suaminya, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik ulur wajahnya sedikit. Ia sempatkan beberapa saat untuk menatap wajah lelap Baekhyun.

Perasaannya masih saja terasa perih.

Rasa penyesalan masih terus membayangi dirinya sendiri.

Ungkapan kalimat terputus-putus milik Baekhyun masih membuat dirinya penasaran. Dan entah mengapa Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti untuk tak menyalahi dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa, pikirnya.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya telah gagal.

Ia pikir selama ini Baekhyun baik-baik saja jika ia tinggal bersama dengan saudaranya di rumah orangtua mereka.

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk pulang dua kali dalam seminggu dan selalu ia dapati keadaan normal pada Baekhyun. Bahkan laki-laki yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu selalu bertingkah ceria dan Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir jika Baekhyun merasa begitu tertekan selama ini.

Deru nafas Baekhyun masih terdengar samar menyapa inderanya.

Chanyeol mengecup sekali kening Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan sebelum ia lepas lingkaran tangannya pada tubuh lelaki itu.

Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidur dan membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun sesaat sebelum ia putuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Chanyeol melangkah tak bertenaga menuju ruangan milik Sehun. Is ketuk dua kali daun pintu dan memutar kenop setelah mendapat ijin pemilinya untuk masuk.

Sehun sedang tak sendiri saja di ruangannya. Ada seorang laki-laki berpakaian sama dengan Baekhyun yang ikut menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol sempat menatap Luhan sesaat namun segera ia alihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun.

"Luhan kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu," kata Sehun kepada lelaki di depannya itu.

Luhan mengangguk paham. Ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Duduklah," pinta Sehun.

Chanyeol pun menempatkan dirinya pada kursi yang sempat Luhan duduki. Kedua pundak serasa begitu tak bertenaga. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Chanyeol pun bersuara,

"Ini semua salahku." Gumanan Chanyeol terdengar memilukan. "Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal di rumah orangtuaku. Harusnya aku tau jika mereka masih belum dapat menerima Baekhyun sepenuhnya."

Sebuah isakan penyelesan pun terdengar. Sehun menghela nafas dengan tenang.

"Semuanya telah terjadi. Jadikan semua ini menjadi pelajaran untukmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan lemah.

"Aku tak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Baekhyun." Laki-laki bermarga Park itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan malu. "Dokter, Baekhyun masih dapat di sembuhkan bukan? Kumohon lakukan sesuatu, buatlah Baekhyun-ku menjadi seperti dulu lagi."

Sehun mengangguk menyakinkan.

"Tentu. Kami akan melakukan sesuatu untuk kesembuhannya, tapi Chanyeol… keberadaanmu di samping Baekhyun-lah yang akan menjadi terapi penyembuhan paling ampuh baginya. Untuk itu tetaplah terus dampangi ia."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tentu. Tentu aku akan terus berada di sampingnya. Aku… berjanji untuk takkan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun lagi."

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun lagi begitu ia rasakan Chanyeol beranjak pergi dari kamar. Sosok Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu, dan Baekhyun nyaris meneriakkan nama laki-laki itu untuk kembali.

Namun tak jadi ia lakukan. Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Matanya memandang sayu kepada pintu yang tertutup—menunggu Chanyeol kembali dan mendekap tubuhnya lagi.

Menit terlewati dalam diam. Chanyeol masih tak terlihat.

Dan Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kecewanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan menatap ubin lantai dengan sayu.

Hingga akhirnya suara derit pintu pun terdengar. Baekhyun dengan cepat menangkat kepalanya dan ia dapati Luhan-lah yang membuka pintu.

Baekhyun lagi menghela nafas kecewa.

"Uh… Hai Baek…" Luhan menyapa sambil menutup pintu kamar kembali.

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki itu sesaat sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai.

Luhan menuju tempat tidur miliknya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan sesekali mencuri pandang kepada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Kau pasti meunggu Chanyeol?"

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat begitu nama suaminya Luhan sebut. Ia menatap Luhan dalam dan meminta penjelasan lebih kepada laki-laki di depannya itu.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya begitu melihat Baekhyun merespon.

"Chanyeol sedang berada di ruangan Sehun. Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi." Ujarnya cepat.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan lalu memberikan sebuah anggukan singkat.

Luhan mencari wajah Baekhyun yang kembali tertunduk. Raut datar tak terbaca masih tercetak jelas pada paras manisnya.

Luhan sedikit menyergit bingung karena itu.

"Kupikir kau memang tak suka bersosialisasi ya? Ternyata kau juga begitu pendiam."

"…"

"Hei Baek, kau seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu. Setidaknya tunjukkan beberapa ekspresi bahagiamu karena Chanyeol berada disini sekarang. Kau senang dia datang bukan?"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol kembali Luhan sebut, kepala yang tertunduk itu kembali terangkat. Terarah kepada Luhan yang duduk tepat di depan dirinya dengan tatapan tak paham yang tersirat.

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi menurutku wajahmu terlalu _flat_." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ke kanan ke kiri beberapa kali.

Luhan turun dari tempat tidur lalu ia hampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu.

Luhan tanpa segan memengang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan memutar tubuh laki-laki itu agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit meringis namun tak Luhan pedulikan. Kedua tangannya menangkup masing-masing belahan pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan gerakan yang lembut.

Baekhyun menatap dirinya tak mengerti.

Iris cokelat gelapnya beradu pandang dengan iris milik Luhan selama beberapa detik.

Baekhyun rasakan tatapan hangat Luhan mengenai inderanya dengan pelan. Ia sempat termangu beberapa saat dan senyuman Luhan membuat ia merasa nyaman.

"Harusnya bibirmu melengkung ke atas…" ia tarik dengan pelan masing-masing ujung bibir Baekhyun hingga terbentuklah sebuah senyuman tanpa ekspresi dari laki-laki bermarga Byun itu. "… seperti ini." Sambung Luhan lagi.

Ia ikut melukis satu senyuman lain dari bibirnya. Tangkupan tangannya ia lepas setelah itu bersamaan pula dengan hilangnya lengkungan yang Luhan buat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Luhan kecewa melihatnya namun ia tau jika tak boleh memaksakan dirinya untuk hal itu.

"Chanyeol pasti begitu mencintaimu," suaranya lirih terdengar. "Kau pasti hidup dengan baik bersama dengannya, hm?"

Luhan tersenyum miris untuk dirinya.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini membuat ia merasa kasihan dengan penghidupan yang ia jalani.

Awalnya Luhan mengklaim -dengan sangat- jika Baekhyun merupakan manusia paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini. Namun setelah Chanyeol datang… Luhan mau tak mau harus menampik persepsi awalnya itu.

Fisiknya mungkin terlihat lebih baik daripada Baekhyun. Luhan bahkan tak memiliki satu goresan pun pada wajahnya.

Kris memang tidak menyakiti fisiknya. Terkesan melindungi malah. Tapi siapa yang akan dapat menerka jika ternyata… laki-laki itu telah mengkhiati dirinya selama ini.

Baekhyun mungkin merasa tersiksa di tinggal pergi Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan luka-luka ini itu yang ia dapati dari keluarga suaminya itu.

Namun setidaknya Baekhyun masih memiliki Chanyeol yang jelas sekali mencintai dirinya.

Baekhyun masih memiliki tempat bernaung yang akan setia melindungi dirinya. Luhan yakin seribu persen jika Chanyeol pasti takkan membiarkan keluarganya menyakiti Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun jelas beruntung dengan kenyataan itu.

Dan Luhan seketika teringat akan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan tak memiliki tempat lain yang kiranya akan melindungi dirinya. Dulu Kris. Ia mengharapkan segala hal terhadap laki-laki itu, tapi tidak lagi sekarang.

Kris tak hanya meninggalkannya tapi laki-laki itu juga menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dan itu berarti… Luhan tak lagi memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini.

Tanpa sadar ia mulai meratapi hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan di saat itu pula.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Ia semakin menarik bibirnya hingga membuat lengkungan lebar pada sisi bibirnya. Mata bulatnya ikut tenggelam dan Baekhyun mengakui jika Luhan terlihat begitu cantik dalam hatinya.

"Apapun itu kau harus sembuh, oke? Lalu hiduplah kembali dengan bahagia bersama Chanyeol." Luhan menepuk dua kali lengan Baekhyun lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur laki-laki itu.

Retina milik Baekhyun mengikuti tubuh Luhan yang berjalan menuju pintu dan lalu mengilang di balik sana.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat tanpa ia sadari.

Beberapa kalimat milik Luhan nyatanya malah tersangkut pada sanubarinya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

.

.

.

"Beberapa dokter disini setuju untuk melakukan terapi Amytal kepada Baekhyun. Jadwalnya sudah di tentukan pula, namun setelah melihat perubahan drastis dari Baekhyun sendiri kurasa terapi itu tak harus lagi di lakukan." Jelas Sehun sembari menyerahkan selembaran kertas kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya dan ia membaca deretan kata yang tercetak disana beberapa saat.

"Terapi ini bertujuan untuk memberikan relaksasi saja. Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk bercerita dalam keadaan sadar jadi jelas terapi ini kami haruskan agar mendapatkan beberapa informasi lainnya."

"Apakah ini memiliki efek samping?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Efek sampingnya yang paling parah mungkin Baekhyun akan mengalami beberap periode ketakutan yang berlebihan. Kau tau, beberapa ingatan yang mungkin ingin ia kubur akan kembali ia ingat."

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali lembaran kertas di atas meja kembali. Ia memberikan sebuah gelengan kepada Sehun dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat.

"Tidak. Jangan. Kurasa Baekhyun tak membutuhkan terapi semacam ini. Dan untuk informasi yang kalian butuhkan, aku yang akan menanyai Baekhyun secara langsung. Dia pasti akan terbuka kepadaku."

Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Lagipula jika pihak keluarga tak memberikan persetujuan, pihak kami tak dapat melakukan apa-apa." Ia tersenyum tipis.

Setelahnya Sehun menyibukkan diri menuliskan beberapa hal pada halaman kertas yang berisi tumpakan _profil_ milik Baekhyun. Di depannya Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Laki-laki itu sedikit menimang sesuatu hingga akhirnya menatap Sehun kembali.

"Untuk malam ini, bisakah kau biarkan aku berdua saja bersama Baekhyun. Maksudku, teman sekamarnya bisakah kau pindahkan ke kamar yang lain?"

Kepala Sehun terangkat dan menatap Chanyeol tak paham.

"_Well,_ aku akan membayar untuk kamar baru itu." Ia menyambung cepat sebelum Sehun memberikan sebuah penolakan atas permintaannya itu.

.

.

.

"Hei," Sapaan singkat Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari dunia khayal tanpa perencanaan miliknya. Kepalanya yang tertunduk sontak mendongak dan irisnya segera mendapati sosok menjulang Chanyeol yang menuju ke arahnya.

Baekhyun jelas tak dapat menyembunyikan raut senangnya atas kehadiran laki-laki itu.

Matanya yang sayu sontak berbinar dan ia segera mengulas senyum tipis pada sudut bibirnya.

"Kapan kau bangun?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun merona karenanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Lihat betapa menggemaskannya dirimu sayang." Seru Chanyeol senang. Ia menduduki bagian kosong tempat tidur tepat di samping suami mungilnya dan memberikan beberapa usapan pada wajah laki-laki itu.

Jemari besarnya bergerak menelusuri setiap inci pahatan Tuhan di depannya dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya terhenti pada sudut mata kiri dan sekitar pelipis, Chanyeol termenung lagi. Ia kembali merasa bersalah dan merasa tak berguna bagi Baekhyun.

"Sakit?" ia bertanya sambil menyentuh hati-hati bagian lebam itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar. Mata bulat miliknya kembali meneliti beberapa bekas luka yang terlihat. Pada leher dan terputus oleh belahan kain piyama yang Baekhyun kenakan, goresan memanjang terlihat begitu kentara.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Ia menatap Baekhyun meminta persetujuan.

Baekhyun terlihat ragu namun ia tetap memberikan angukan sebagai bentuk persetujuan darinya. Ia sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kini menghadap Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Jemari Chanyeol mulai bekerja membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang Baekhyun pakai. Lalu ia sibak dengan hati-hati.

Dadanya terasa mencolos seketika.

Goresan pada leher nyatanya terlihat lebih parah pada sekitar dadanya. Di sertai warna biru samar dan bengkak di beberapa bagian.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Matanya memanas dan pandangannya seketika berubah buram.

_Oh Tuhan…_ pekiknya dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa jika semua luka itu di sebabkan oleh keluarga Chanyeol sendiri. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai semua ini. Namun Chanyeol jelas tak bisa menampik apa yang Baekhyun katakan kepadanya.

Baekhyun tidak mungkin berbohong dan mengarang cerita sesuka hatinya.

Dengan linangan air mata yang mulai membanjiri wajahnya, segera Chanyeol dekap tubuh suaminya itu dengan erat. Merengkuhnya dengan terlampau sesak dan Baekhyun jelas terkesiap akan pergerekan Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku Baek… kumohon maafkan aku…" pilunya lagi.

"Mereka sungguh harus membayar semuanya atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepadamu…"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan ia jatuhkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas pundak Chanyeol. Lalu ia balas dekapan suaminya itu dengan erat pula.

"Aku berjanji sayang… sungguh…"

"Chan-yeol~"

"Kumohon maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

"Uh… Luhan?" Sehun baru saja akan menutup pintu ruangannya dan cukup merasa terkejut begitu ia dapati sosok Luhan yang berdiri tepat di balik sana.

"Um hai Sehun…" Luhan menyapa dengan kikuk.

Laki-laki bermarga Xi itu memaksakan sebuah senyum kering dan Sehun melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sepertinya kau akan pulang sekarang?" tangannya menujuk kopor jinjing di tangan laki-laki itu.

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Shif kerjaku sudah selesai hari ini."

"Ah, seperti itu." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Lalu beringsut untuk memberikan sebuah jalan untuk Sehun.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok Sehun."

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan masih mempertahankan posisinya disana. Sehun pun sama. Ia masih berdiri di belakang pintu, seolah tak memiliki niatan untuk beranjak pergi dari sana.

Otaknya seketika ingat apa yang sempat ia bicarakan bersama Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Untuk malam ini sepertinya kau harus menempati kamar yang lain."

"Aku pun berpikir seperti itu. Baekhyun pasti ingin menghabiskan malamnya bersama dengan Chanyeol."

Luhan masih berada di depannya dan keterdiaman hadir di antara mereka setelah sahutan Luhan terdengar.

"Ingin kuantarkan ke kamarmu?" Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanpa sadar. Sehun tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup tanpa alasan.

Luhan mendongak dan mengedipkan matanya sekali. Ia segera mengangguk.

"Yups, tentu saja." Senyumannya terkembang lebar.

Sehun memandangi _moment_ singkat itu dengan terpana. Darahnya berdesir dan perasaan gugupnya semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Ia berdehem sekali lalu mengambil langkah terlebh dahulu dan Luhan mengikuti langkahnya setelah itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar baru yang akan Luhan tempati sama sekali tak diiringi oleh pembicaraan apapun.

Luhan yang cerewet tiba-tiba saja kehilangan minatnya untuk berbicara -atau memang dirinya tak tau harus memulai pembicaraan apa-. Sehun jangan tanya, rasa gugup nyatanya masih menguasai dirinya.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan hendak naik ke tempat tidur namun tak jadi ia lakukan.

Sehun masih berada di depan pintu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat pertanyaan—terlalu spontan dan Sehun pun cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

Luhan terkejut. Namun entah mengapa ia begitu senang.

Sedikit berlebihan memang, namun rasanya seperti ada beberapa kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki parasnya. Darah seolah naik ke atas kepala dan Luhan merona tiba-tiba.

"Adakah menu makan malam yang kau inginkan malam ini…

… untuk kau habiskan bersama denganku Luhan?"


	7. Chapter 7: Hari Keempat

Suara pergesekan alas kaki terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati. Suara siulan pagi dari petagus berseragam biru langit itu pun ikut menggiringi. Telah menjadi pekerjaannya memang, membuka satu per satu ruangan yang nantinya akan di penuhi oleh para pasien rawat disini.

Langkahnya terayun lagi dan menaiki lift untuk naik ke lantai selanjutnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, ruangan milik Sehun terbuka. Petugas berseragam biru itu menyergitkan keningnya lalu berjalan menuju ruangan dokter bermarga Oh tersebut.

Langkahnya terlihat waspada dan ikut memegangi kenop. Namun tak kesampaian. Matanya pertama kali yang memberikan respon—membesar dan ia segera mengambil jarak dari sana.

"Dokter Oh?"

Sehun cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya yang terbuka—menguap, selepas bangun tidur begitu seseorang yang lain menyerukan namanya.

"Anda… bermalam disini?" petugas itu bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sehun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan—canggung.

"Ya, aku…" Sehun memutar otak mencari alasan. "melupakan _password _aparterment—" ia tertawa kering di akhir kalimatnya.

Si petugas hanya menyergit bingung, namun tak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Ia lalu undur diri dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiam canggung di bibir pintu ruangannya.

"_Sial! Ini pasti gara-gara Luhan."_ Batinnya.

Pintu ia tutup kembali lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet.

Setidaknya cukup petugas itu saja yang mendapati dirinya bermalam disini, jangan petugas yang lain dan dokter-dokter yang lainnya lagi.

Hal itu hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin terlihat konyol saja.

**.**

_**Sekitar dua belas jam yang lalu…**_

Sehun melangkah dengan penuh keraguan selepas kembali masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Ia mengangkat kantung plastik berwarna putih bawaannya berulang kali, dan dirinya tak paham mengapa ia harus melakukan ini.

Sehun tak tau apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga melontarkan pertanyaan konyol itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan itu pasiennya oke. Seharusnya Sehun menawarkan laki-laki itu obat-obatan juga vitamin yang sudah seharusnya laki-laki itu konsumsi dengan taratur. Bukan mengajak makan malam.

Oh Tuhan!

Sehun bahkan tak pernah mengajak makan malam bersama terhadap seseorang yang ia sukai saat berada di Universitas dulu.

Luhan menyambutnya dengan penuh antusias begitu Sehun sampai ke kamar yang ia tempati. Tidak melontarkan pertanyaan sekedar untuk berbasa basi biasa: kau sudah sampai, apakah jalanan macat atau lain-lainnya, Luhan sepertinya hanya menunggu makanan yang Sehun beli saja.

"Sebaiknya kita makan di kantin saja." Kata Sehun.

Luhan mendelik.

"Bersama dengan orang-orang gila itu maksudmu? Terima kasih, aku akan makan di kamar saja."

Kali ini Sehun yang mendelik.

"Tidak boleh, peraturannya tidak boleh makan di kamar," Luhan menatap sejurus kepadanya. Kantung plastik yang ia genggam kini ia dekap dalam dadanya. Sehun hanya memutar bolanya melihat hal itu.

"Baiklah, di ruanganku. Kita makan di ruanganku saja."

Mereka berakhir makan malam di ruangan milik Sehun.

"Kenapa kau membeli soju, aku menulis Red Wine bukan soju." Luhan mempelototi Sehun—kesal. Ia menatap tak minat pada botol berwarna hijau itu.

Ketika Sehun melontarkan ajakan malam bersama, Luhan dengan penuh suka cita menjawab; ya dan ia mulai melontarkan makanan ini itu yang ia inginkan sebagai menu makan malamnya.

Karena terlalu banyak, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan Luhan pun mengetikkan daftar makanan keinginannya itu disana.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Tangannya tetap tak berhenti bergerak mengeluarkan satu per satu kotak makanan dari dalam kantung plastik putih itu.

"Bagaimanapun kau adalah masih seorang pasien, sudah seharusnya kau tidak meminum alkohol—apalagi di depan dokter yang menanganimu."

Luhan mencibir mendengarnya. Ia meraih sumpit dan menjepitnya di antara jemari.

"Dokter apanya, kau bahkan membeli beberapa kaleng bir disini." Luhan menunjuk kantung plastik yang berikan kaleng minuman disana.

"Ap—ini bukan bir. Ini hanya minuman soda biasa—"

"Sudahlah…" Luhan memotong kalimat tak terselesaikan milik Sehun. "… lagipula soju tidak buruk juga." Luhan mengulum senyum tipis lalu mengambil sebuah botol soju itu dan mendekapnya di dada.

"_Thanks_ Sehun." Ia berujar tulus.

Sehun tergugu selama beberapa detik melihat polah laki-laki itu. Jujur, kelakuannya itu menggemaskan.

Sehun berdehem pelan bertujuan untuk mengusir canggung.

Makan malam itu pun berakhir dengan dominasi oleh keterdiaman saja. Yang terdengar hanya Luhan yang sesekali mengomentari rasa asin-manis-pedas-asam dari makanan yang tengah ia nikmati itu.

Sehun hanya menanggapinya sesekali—itupun yang ia anggap perlu saja.

**.**

Botol soju pertama Luhan habiskan seorang diri dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit saja. Ia dengan bangga membuka segel botol yang baru lalu menuangkannya dalam gelas kecil miliknya.

"Wow," Sehun berguman tanpa sadar. Ia mengabaikan kaleng minuman soda miliknya begitu saja dan sedikit merasa takjub dengan laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu.

Luhan menatapnya sesaat , "kenapa?" setelah itu meneguk cairan dalam gelas kecilnya dengan cepat.

"Kau peminum yang baik." Sehun mengejek.

Mendengarnya, Luhan tersenyum lebar. Pikirnya Sehun tengah memuji 'kelebihannya' itu.

"Aku juga pernah meminum _Absinth_ dan _Wine_ sekaligus! Bartender di Swiss bahkan memuji kehebatan minumku." ia berujar dengan lebih bangga. Wajahnya yang mulai memerah terlihat berseri-seri.

Ia meneguk lagi dan lagi sambil mulai menceracau—menceritakan pengalaman minumnya dengan beberapa perpaduan minuman berakohol satu dengan minuman berakohol lainnya. Sehun mendengarkan dengan tak minat. Namun tak pernah pula menyela sedikitpun.

Suara Luhan entah mengapa bagaikan sebuah melodi bagi pendengarannya—dan Sehun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal itu.

Luhan cekukan sekali dengan keras. Seketika dunia khayalan Sehun pun buyar. Wajahnya terasa hangat begitu ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Sehun berdehem sekali -lagi- lalu meraih botol soju dalam genggaman tangan Luhan dan memberikan jarak yang cukup jauh dari laki-laki itu.

"Berhentilah minum. Kau sudah cekukan." Kata Sehun ketika Luhan hendak meraih botol miliknya kembali.

"Tapi aku masih belum mabuk." Rengeknya. Ia mengambil paksa botol yang lain dan cukup gila ketika meminumnya langsung dari botol.

Sehun menatap laki-laki itu terkejut. Ia hanya mampu meraih minuman kalengnya dalam diam dan menyesap isinya dengan perlahan. Kedua _hazel_nya hanya ia terfokuskan pada laki-laki itu saja.

Memperhatikan bagaimana gerakan tubuh Luhan. Urat leher yang sedikit tertarik ke atas, lelehan cairan soju yang mengalir pada sisi bibirnya—dada Sehun bergemuruh tiba-tiba.

Suara dentingan botol pada meja terdengar keras di antara dunia singkat yang Sehun bangun dalam pikirannya. Luhan menyentaknya dengan sedikit kasar lalu mengusap sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangan miliknya setelah itu. Lalu kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan pada wajah miliknya.

"Uh,wajahku sedikit panas." Lirihnya.

"Jika begitu jangan minum lagi." Sehun benar-benar menjauhkan botol soju itu dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya dengan sayu. Kelopak matanya yang berat mengerjap beberapa kali—memperhatikan lekuk wajah dokter yang menanganinya itu dengan raut tak dapat di baca.

Sehun mencoba acuh dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan di depannya. Ia memasukkan kaleng kosongnya ke dalam kantung plastik yang telah terisi dengan bekas makanan yang lain dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat.

Luhan melepaskan tangkupan wajahnya dengan perlahan lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya. Langkahnya sedikit sempoyongan dan berjalan mengitari meja lalu berhenti di samping Sehun.

Sehun mendongak dan memberikan tatapan tak paham kepada Luhan. Pergerakannya telah terhenti dan tubuh berubah tegang tiba-tiba.

Luhan tersenyum tipis padanya. Tubuhnya ia rundukkan di depan Sehun. Menyandarkan punggung laki-laki itu pada sandaran sofa lalu naik ke pangkuan Sehun. Kedua kakinya mengangkang dan ia simpan pada masing-masing pinggang laki-laki bertitle dokter itu.

Sehun terkesiap. Tubuhnya yang menegang, semakin menegang saja.

Kedua lengan Luhan ikut melingkar pada lehernya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu, hm. Rasanya gerah sekali." Deru nafas laki-laki itu lalu mengenai kulit leher Sehun pula ketika menggumankan kalimatnya.

Wajah Sehun memerah. Tautan jemarinya dengan kantung plastik ia lepas begitu saja. Sehun merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Dia sebenarnya belum pernah berada dalam posisi seintim ini dengan seseorang. Luhan menjadi yang pertama baginya

"Lu-Luhan…" ia panggil nama laki-laki itu gugup.

"Tubuhnmu nyaman sekali untuk di peluk Sehun."

Sehun ikutan gerah. Tangannya terayun pada masing-masing pinggul laki-laki itu.

"Luhan ku antar kau ke kamarmu, oke."

Lalu tangannya bergerak turun pada bagian bawah pantat Luhan untuk ia pindahkan ke sisi sofa di sampingnya. Taunya Luhan meleguh. Lirih dan Sehun semakin memerah saja.

Sehun bangkit dengan cepat. Memegangi satu lengan Luhan—menarik laki-laki itu untuk segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Luhan menurut. Ia mengenggam erat-erat jemari Sehun dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Punggung tegap Sehun di belakangnya membuat ia berfantasi. Efek alkohol nyatanya telah menguasai begitu botol kedua habis ia teguk.

Langkahnya yang berat ia paksa melangkah cepat. Membawa dirinya di antara pintu yang masih tertutup dengan tubuh milik Sehun.

Matanya ia pejamkan. Sedang lengannya ia bawa melingkar lagi pada leher laki-laki bermarga Oh itu. Dengan berjinjit, ia gapai bibir dokter itu dan dengan sengaja ia satukan dengan bibir milik Sehun.

Bibirnya terkatup sekali lalu terbuka kecil dan bibir bawahnya melesak di antara belahan bibir milik Sehun. Dengan sangat perlahan ia kulum bibir laki-laki itu.

Sehun kembali terkesiap. Bola matanya yang sipit membesar. Detakkan jantung menggila bersahut-sahutan dengan detakkan jantung Luhan pula. Suaranya terdengar sedikit mengerikan bagi Sehun.

Selama beberapa detik berselang, Sehun tak memberikan respon apapun. Tidak membalas namun tak menolak pula. Matanya saja yang memperhatikan kelopak mata Luhan dengan tak mengerti. Satu gigitan Sehun rasakan pada bibir bawahnya tiba-tiba.

Sehun sedikit terkejut dan berefek pada lenganya yang terangkat dan berdiam diri pada masing-masing pinggul Luhan.

Perlahan ia balas lumatan si laki-laki mungil.

Menarik-narik bibir atas laki-laki itunya beberapa kali dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang kembali meleguh. Pelukan lengan Luhan semakin terasa erat pada lehernya. Dan Sehun tak ingin ketinggalan pula dan beralih memeluk pinggang pasiennya itu.

Pangutan bibir mereka terjadi selama beberapa menit berselang. Menyesap dengan sangat lembut dan berakhir dengan desakan nafas yang mulai terputus-putus.

Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka pertama kali. Matanya segera tertuju pada mata milik Luhan. Menatap bola mata Luhan yang mulai terbuka yang menatap sayu kepada bibir miliknya, bergulir pelan lalu berakhir balas menatap bola mata Sehun pula.

Arti tatapan dua anak adam itu sama sekali tak terbaca. Raut datar lebih mendominasi. Namun siratan akan menginginkan satu sama lain tertangkap jika bisa melihat lebih jeli lagi.

Sehun telah lebih _rilex_ dan tetap mempertahankan posisinya itu. Menghembuskan nafas hangat miliknya dengan teratur menerpa kulit wajah si mungil tanpa berucap apapun.

Luhan semakin memerah. Hormon tubuhnya naik semakin tinggi. Kebutuhan birahi yang tak ia dapatkan selama empat hari belakangan ini tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya. Luhan merindukan beberapa sentuhan kulit hangat yang bergesekan dengan kulit miliknya pula.

Dadanya semakin bergemuruh ketika ia mulai membayangkan beberapa hal nista jika seandainya kulit Sehun bergesekan dengan kulit miliknya.

Dalam diam, Luhan paksakan dadanya untuk berdetak normal. Jemarinya mulai bergerak memilin rambut belakang Sehun lalu ia berjinjit kembali.

Belahan bibirnya ia bawa pada daun telinga laki-laki tinggi itu dan ia berbisik dengan terlampau pelan. Menyalurkan hasrat seksualitas yang semakin menumpuk sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"_Fuck me please…_ Sehun~"

Dan sayangnya Sehun dapat mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas.

**.**

Punggungnya terasa nyeri terhimpit pada dinding dingin di belakangnya. Namun tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk sekedar mengaduh. Hanya tetap bertahan menyalurkan beberapa desahan-desahan yang terlontar manis pada bibir miliknya, di sela pangutan panas Sehun yang membungkam bulat-bulat bibirnya. Membelit lidah lalu menghisap kuat-kuat daging tak bertulang itu.

Luhan mengusap otot bisep Sehun perlahan lalu lari menuju dada si dokter. Mengusapnya dengan sensual lalu ia lepas satu persatu kancing kemeja itu.

Luhan meleguh lagi di antara ciuman mereka.

Pantatnya terasa geli bersentuhan dengan kulit ari Sehun secara langsung. Sedikit bersusah payah ia jauhkan pantatnya dengan tembok—memberikan keleluasaan Sehun untuk meremas pantat kenyal miliknya lebih kuat lagi.

Selangkangan mereka bergesekan tanpa sengaja. Sehun ikut meleguh pula di sela-sela tarik ulur bibir mereka. Luhan dengan nakal menggesekkan lagi kelamin mereka dan mau tak mau Sehun meremas semakin kuat pantatnya.

Luhan donggakan kepalanya—seolah memberikan kode untuk Sehun berganti mengecupi kulit lehernya. Sehun melakukannya dengan baik. Menjilatinya lalu ia gigit lalu ia hisap dengan kuat.

"Uhh~"

Jemari Luhan bergetar ketika membuka kancing yang empat. Ia merasa lemas seketika begitu Sehun beralih turun mengecup tulang selangkanya. Meninggalkan liur yang kental disana dan merebes jatuh pada sela-sela piyama yang ia pakai.

Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana belakang Luhan. Beralih dengan cepat membuka kancing-kancing piyama laki-laki itu lalu membuanganya begitu saja pada lantai. Luhan bertelanjang dada. Ia sedikit malu ketika Sehun memperhatikan dirinya seduktif seperti itu.

Puting kanan miliknya di pilin oleh Sehun. Awalnya lambat. Luhan tersiksa. Bahkan Kris pernah menjepit puting miliknya dengan jepitan kertas di kanan-kiri, dan jelas sekali pilinan Sehun itu tak terasa apa-apa baginya. Yang ada rasa geli lebih mendominasi.

"Lebih keras…" lirihnya tak bertenaga.

Sehun tersenyum miring melihatnya.

"Seperti ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari menjepit puncak putingnya dengan keras.

"Ahhnnn…"

Mata Luhan terpejam. Ia nyaris merosot jatuh pada lantai jika Sehun tak segera mendekap pinggulnya.

Sehun menatap raut wajah gelisah Luhan setelah itu. Gerakan tangannya kembali bergerak pelan mempermainkan puting kanan pasiennya itu.

"Haruskah kita melakukan ini?" Sehun beralih memperhatikan benda kecil pada dada Luhan. Menatap tekstur bola mungil itu dan menekannya sesekali.

Luhan mendesah dan menyahuti pertanyaan Sehun dengan susah payah.

"Apahh ngghhh…"

Sehun melepaskan jemarinya dengan puting laki-laki itu. Beralih memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan kedua lengannya dengan pandangan mata terarah pada wajah Luhan.

"Seks. Haruskah kita melakukannya?" Sehun mempertegas kalimatnya.

Luhan sontak membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengisyaratkan tatapan tak mengerti kepada Sehun dan tanpa malu menjawab.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Memangnya mengapa?" alisnya bertautan dengan raut kebingungan yang kentara.

"Di ruanganku? Hei, status kita bahkan terapit dokter dengan pasien. Lalu melakukan hal gila seperti ini, kau pikir itu hal yang wajar?"

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya. Ia mempelototi mata Sehun bulat-bulat dan menggeram kesal akan kalimat dokternya itu.

"Memangnya mengapa? Kau tidak pernah menonton seks porno Jepang ya? Mereka bahkan melakukan hubungan seks dengan guru dan murid, bahkan seks dengan yang sedarah bukan lagi hal yang aneh disana."

Mata Luhan menyipit setelah itu.

"_Heol…_ jangan katakan jika ternyata kau tipikal laki-laki kurang ajar yang hanya melakukan seks setengah-setengah seperti ini."

Sehun gelagapan.

_Apa-apaan Luhan ini,_ pikirnya.

Jangankan berhubungan seks, _france kiss_ saja baru pertama kali ia lakukan sejak dua puluh lima tahun ia hidup. Itupun pertama kalinya bersama dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" sangkalnya dengan cepat.

Luhan mendorong dadanya dengan kuat dan menatap sebal laki-laki itu.

"Dasar dokter kaku menyebalkan!" rutuknya.

Ia memunguti piyamanya di lantai lalu melangkah menuju pintu dengan beberapa gerutuan yang terus saja terlontar.

Sehun memutar bola matanya lagi. Ia segera meraih lengan Luhan dan ia cengkeram kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang—mphh~"

Sehun memangut kuat bibir bawah Luhan lalu menyesapnya tak kalah kuat pula. Luhan hanya terpekik sekali dan cukup kewalahan menanggapi ciuman tiba-tiba itu.

Sehun membuat jarak sedikit dan melepas ciuman mereka sebentar. Ia tatapi wajah Luhan tanpa ekspresi lalu ia tarik dagu laki-laki itu dengan perlahan.

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakannya,"

Hanya empat kata itu saja yang terlontar hingga akhirnya ia kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka. Lidahnya ia lesakkan tanpa aba-aba dan memilin daging tak bertulang itu dengan begitu dalam kembali.

Luhan kembali melemas.

Piyamanya terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Kedua lengannya ia bawa untuk melingkar lagi pada leher Sehun dan balas pergulatan lidah di dalam mulutnya.

Liurnya menetes dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Nafasnya mulai Luhan rasakan tersedat-sedat dan ia paksa lepas pergulatan ciuman mereka.

"Ahh…" Ia mulai mendesah.

Tangan Sehun bergerak tak karuan pada celananya. Menurunkan bahan kain itu dengan terburu-buru lalu ikut menanggalkan celana dalam yang Luhan kenakan. Luhan turut membantu pula. Ia bertelanjang bulat lalu kembali menciumi Sehun kembali.

Satu kakinya Sehun bawa melingkar pada pinggang si dokter. Menggesekkan penis polos miliknya dengan gundukan penis Sehun beberapa kali dan Sehun semakin hilang kendali saja.

Ia masukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Luhan. Merasakan betapa hangatnya lubang laki-laki itu dan Sehun menambah satu jarinya yang lain. Desahan Luhan membuat ia semakin gila. Ia tarik keluar jemarinya lalu Sehun tanggalkan celana panjang yang ia pakai.

Luhan sempatkan untuk melihat penis Sehun. Wajahnya bersemu dengan cepat. Ia arahkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh daging merah itu. Ukurannya besar dan Luhan menyukainya.

Luhan tak dapat menahan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Ia turunkan kakinya dari pinggang Sehun lalu berjongkok. Wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan penis laki-laki itu.

Luhan hirup aroma penisnya dengan penuh nafsu. Meniupnya sesekali dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang berdesis. Luhan memegangi pangkalnya dan mengurut benda kebanggaan Sehun itu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan kuat sambil sesekali memainkan ujungnya dengan lidah miliknya.

Desisisan Sehun terdengar semakin mengerikan. Rambut Luhan ia jambak tanpa sadar dan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk mengulum kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi. Luhan tak berujar apapun. Hisapannya semakin kuat dan urat-urat penis Sehun terasa semakin menonjol di dalam mulutnya.

"Oh shit! Kau pashhtihh seringghhh melakukan hal ini bu… ah bukanhhh?"

Luhan menjawabnya di sela-sela pekerjaannya mengulum penis itu. Hal itu malah menghasilkan sebuah getaran yang menjalari sampai ke ubun-ubun kenikmatan Sehun.

Dirinya sungguh tak tahan lagi.

Dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat, ia lepas tautan mulut Luhan dengan penisnya. Menarik tubuh kecil laki-laki itu untuk bangkit lalu menghimpit tubuhnya berhadapan dengan dinding.

Luhan terpekik tertahan begitu dada polosnya harus mengenai dinginnya dinding ruangan itu.

"Aaahhhh…" lalu segera tergantikan oleh desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Penis Sehun masuk dengan tepat mengenai titik terdalam tubuhnya. Tak harus menunggu lama. Pucuk penis itu menemukan titik kenikmatannya dengan sangat tepat. Sehun merapatkan pinggulnya dengan pantat Luhan sehingga penisnya masuk lebih dalam lagi. Menggenggam dengan sengaja penis laki-laki mungil itu dan meremasnya sampai Luhan menjerit keenakan.

"Ohh Tuhahhn… sudah berapaahhh lamaa ahhh~ rasanya um…" Luhan tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan baik. Luhan tak memberikannya kesempatan.

Ia berakhir dengan terus mendesah hingga penisnya pun meledak dalam genggaman laki-laki yang menjadi dokternya itu.

Tubuhnya melengkung dengan sempurna pada dinding dan mendesah penuh kelegaan.

"Haahhh~"

Tapi tak berlangsung lama pula. Sehun masih menggenjotnya dan berusaha keras untuk mencapai orgasmenya pula. Orgasmenya membuat Luhan serasa melayang dan nyaris ambruk jika Sehun tidak menahan bobot tubuhnya. Namun tetap ia paksakan untuk berdiri dan membantu Sehun dengan mengetatkan lubang miliknya.

Sehun menggerang panjang. Cairannya meledak menghujani setiap aspek lubang yang di gagahinya itu. Perlahan-lahan pinggulnya pun berhenti bergerak.

**.**

Deru nafas terdengar bersahut-sahutan memenuhi ruang kerja milik Sehun. Luhan memutar haluan kepalanya. Melirik Sehun yang masih merasakan nikmat orgasme yang baru beberapa saat lalu ia rasakan.

"Seks selalu menyenangkan bukan?" suara parau Luhan menyapa gendang telinganya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum miring ia sunggingkan.

"Tidak heran jika Kris mengatakan kau seorang maniak."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Ia tak lagi tersinggung ketika Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia barbalik badan hingga tautan penis Sehun di dalam lubangnya terlepas. Rasa kosong segera ia rasakan.

"Mau melanjutkan lagi?" ia bertanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kini berbalik Sehun yang terkekeh. Ia rendahkan kepalanya lalu ia curi satu kecupan pada bibir mungil itu. Luhan membalasnya pula. Ciuman mereka berlangsung kembali.

Luhan menaikkan satu kakinya pada pinggang Sehun dan laki-laki itu membantu ia untuk 'menaiki' tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan ia simpan di bawah pantatnya.

Sehun beralih turun mengulum puting dada Luhan. Ia menggigitnya dengan kuat—dan Luhan rasa bola dada mungilnya itu akan putus—lalu ia hisap tak kalah kuatnya juga.

"A-ahhh… Sehhunn~" dadanya ia busungkan dengan kedua tangan memenjarakan kepala Sehun agar tak terlepas dengan putingnya.

Penis Sehun kembali mengeras. Jemarinya dengan nakal kembali menyusup masuk ke dalam lubang anal Luhan. Di dalamnya becek karena sperma miliknya. Terasa sangat licin dan Sehun semakin tak sabar untuk memasukkan benda pusakanya itu ke dalam sana kembali.

Tubuh Luhan semakin ia condongkan pada dinding lalu ia arahkan penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang Luhan. Luhan terpekik lagi merasakan kehadiran penis Sehun di dalam analnya. Sehun bergerak cepat dan bibirnya tetap ia pertahankan mengulum puting pasiennya itu.

"Argghhhh Sehhuuunnn… Nggahhaaa~"

Penis Sehun menyentuh prostatnya dengan telak. Lagi dan lagi. Hanya beberapa tambahan tusukan yang lain, Luhan pun menjemput orgasme keduanya.

Sehun terlihat tak begitu puas. Ia mengendong tubuh Luhan sempoyongan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Luhan yang lemas selepas orgasme menatap Sehun dengan sayu. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pundak Sehun dengan erat lalu ia paksakan untuk bergerak setelah itu.

Menunggangi penis Sehun sampai pada gerakan yang paling cepat yang bisa ia lakukan. Sehun hanya memegangi pinggulnya saja dan Luhan berteriak setiap kali penis besar itu menciumi prostat miliknya,

Desisan Sehun semakin nyaring terdengar. Penisnya yang sekeras kayu semakin mengembung saja dan Luhan tak tahan untuk tak menyemprotkan sperma miliknya lagi.

Sehun menyusul di detik ketiga dan ia tekan pinggul Luhan untuk tak bergerak—membiarkan spermanya berenang-renang di dalam lubang anal laki-laki itu.

Kepala Luhan terkulai jatuh pada pundaknya. Nafasnya pendek-pendek bersahutan dengan nafas pendek Sehun pula.

Luhan tertawa kering dengan mata terpejam dan ia kecup sekali kulit leher Sehun.

"Aku sempat khawatir kau akan menolak bercinta denganku tadi." Suara paraunya terdengar sulit.

Sehun balas menciumi kulit dada laki-laki yang berada di atas pangkuannya itu. Dengan sengaja ia jilati puting dada itu lagi.

"Akan sangat sulit jika seekor anjing menolak bangkai yang di berikan kepadanya."

Luhan tertawa kembali, "itu kiasan yang menjijikkan."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Memperhatikan wajah lelah Sehun yang terlihat tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia usap peluh keringat di pelipis wajah Sehun.

"Kupikir manusia menyebalkan sepertimu takkan bisa memberikan kepuasan dalam bercinta." Luhan mengitari wajah Sehun dengan penuh minat dan Sehun menikmatinya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memujimu, tapi… kau memberikan kepuasan yang lebih di bandingkan Kris. Kau tau, aku tak pernah merasa selelah ini selepas bercinta."

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "ku anggap itu memang sebuah pujian."

Luhan terkikik. Ia sempatkan untuk mencium Sehun sekali lagi sebelum ia bangkit dari pangkuan laki-laki itu. Penis Sehun keluar dengan perlahan dari lubangnya dan lagi Luhan merasakan kekosongan dalam dirinya.

Ia berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju tempat awal ia bercinta dengan Sehun. Mengambil semua kain pakaian yang berserakan disana dan melempar satu kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya. Ia memakai celananya bersamaan dengan Luhan yang memakainya piyamanya pula.

"Aku harus kembali ke kamar," ujar Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil—menyetujui. Langkah Luhan yang sulit membuat ia merasa tak enak. Ia mengejar laki-laki itu lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar, naiklah."

Luhan tak protes.

Ia bahkan terlelap dengan cepat di atas gendongan Sehun dalam perjalanan menuju kamar miliknya.

**.**

Jika ada kata yang gila untuk memberikan penggambaran yang gila lainnya, pasti Sehun akan menggunakan kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya sekarang.

Dirinya pikir tadi malam merupakan mimpi basahnya saja. Namun nyatanya semua itu benar terjadi.

Luhan—Ya Tuhan!

Dirinya bahkan sama sekali tak berpikir akan bercinta gila-gilaan dengan pasiennya sendiri. Demi apa! Itu merupakan seks pertama miliknya.

Sehun benar-benar sungguh gila.

Ia kembali dalam keadaan kusut dari toilet. Seorang petugas kebersihan baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sulit yang di artikan. Sehun menahan malu sepanjang hari. Wajahnya memerah dan ia berniat untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini.

Setidaknya ia harus membersihkan dirinya di aparterment. Berganti baju dan mungkin tak usah kembali saja hari ini.

Namun sepertinya niatannya itu tak jadi ia lakukan.

Ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol di depan pintu. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat berseri-seri—berbanding balik dengan wajah kacau Sehun di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Bolehkah aku membawa pulang Baekhyun hari ini?" Chanyeol meminta dengan penuh harap.

Sebelum Sehun bertanya lebih lanjut, Chanyeol segera menyambung kalimat miliknya.

"Kurasa Baekhyun-ku yang dulu sudah kembali. Dia berbicara banyak hal semalam, polah cerewetnya telah kembali dan kurasa dia sudah baik-baik saja."

Sehun berakhir dengan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan simpel yang di jawab Baekhyun dengan tepat. Kehadiran Chanyeol memberikan banyak perubahan baginya—bahkan dalam waktu yang relative sangat singkat.

Sehun mengatakan jika Baekhyun dapat pulang paling cepat sampai sore nanti, selebihnya Chanyeol harus mengurus beberapa hal terlebih dahulu mengenai Baekhyun selama ia di rawat.

Chanyeol setuju. Ia ikut langkah Sehun lagi dan mendengarkan beberapa pengarahan dari dokter itu mengenai apa-apa saja yang harus ia urus. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham.

Ketika mereka melewati kamar Luhan, langkah Sehun sontak terhenti. Dokter muda itu bahkan tak sadar jika ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghentikan coletehannya terhadap Chanyeol dan memilih untuk memandangi sosok mungil yang tertidur di dalam sana.

Chanyeol ikut memperhatikan apa yang Sehun lihat.

Mata bulatnya tiba-tiba saja mendelik.

"Uh?" gumanan tak yakinnya terdengar.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan tanpa perencanaannya. Ia menoleh kepada Chanyeol dan memberikan tatapan tak paham kepada laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Ada apa?"

Kepala Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan kaca di depan pintu. Ia mengamati Luhan dengan seduktif dan lagi menggumankan sesuatu dengan ragu.

"Itu bukannya… Tn. Muda Xi?"

Kedua bola mata Sehun menatap terkejut kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau mengenal Luhan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat. Kepalanya terarahkan kepada Sehun setelah itu.

"Dia putera tunggal alm. Presdir Xi Hei Lin bukan?"

"Kau sungguh mengenal Luhan?" Sehun mempertegas lagi pertanyaan awalnya.

"Tentu. Ayahku bekerja dalam waktu yang lama dengan perusahaan keluarga mereka. Tapi tunggu… mengapa Tn. Muda Luhan bisa berada disini?"

Chanyeol menatap sekali lagi kepada Luhan. Lalu menatap Sehun sesekali. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu kebingungan.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke ruanganku Chanyeol. Aku membutuhkan beberapa hal yang harus kau jawab sekarang."

**.**

Luhan terbangun ketika hari telah beranjak siang. Matahari telah tinggi di pucuk langit sana ketika ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Tubuhnya serasa remuk disana sini. Pinggulnya jangan Tanya.

Namun begitu mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalaman dengan Sehun, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak merona. Ia menutup wajahnya karena malu. Lalu ia ulas sebuah senyum.

Dengan sedikit susah payah dan menahan nyeri, Luhan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membasuh mukanya lalu bergosok gigi.

Iseng ia turunkan kerah piyamanya dan wajahnya semakin memerah saja begitu menemukan bercakan merah yang tersebar hampir di sekujur lehernya. Ia membuka kancing piyamanya dan bertelanjang bulat di depan _wastafel._ _Kissmark _yang Sehun buat nyatanya lebih banyak dari yang ia pikir.

Luhan membersihkan dirinya dengan cepat tanpa mengusap sedikitpun—sekedar menghilang warna merah keungungan itu dari kulit tubuhnya. Luhan akan sangat bersenang hati jika saja semua _kissmark_ itu bisa bertahan dalam waktu yang sangat lama pada tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Sehun," ia berguman di sela kegiatan mandinya.

**.**

Sehun meletakkan sebuah kantung kertas cokelat di atas tempat tidur yang Luhan tempati lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya disana pula. Ia menatap sekeliling kamar itu dan dapat mendengar suara percikakan samar dari arah kamar mandi.

Sehun mengulum senyum.

Setidaknya ia tau betul siapa yang sedang mandi di dalam sana.

Pikiran dokter bermarga Oh itu mulai melayang-layang sendiri menatap pada pintu kamar mandi. Bagaikan sebuah rol film, ia dapat melihat semua_ flashback_ beberapa hari belakangan ini dengan jelas dari sana.

Semua itu… tentang Luhan.

Dimana ia melihat sosok laki-laki itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Terlelap nyenyak di atas punggung seorang laki-laki tinggi bernama Kris. Lalu pembicaraan _absurd_ Luhan yang berakhir dengan dirinya di umpati kata _fuck_ dengan begitu keras oleh Luhan di depan pintu.

Luhan menjadi pasien yang menarik perhatiannya saat itu. Setidaknya mendalami beberapa hal yang terjadi hingga akhirnya Luhan berada di dalam gedung rehabilitasi ini.

Sehun hanya tak ingin mengakui jika dirinya merasa iba kepada laki-laki itu. Luhan memiliki riwayat hidup yang menyedihkan sebenarnya. Bersyukur saja dia terlahir dengan sifat alamiah menyebalkan dan berbuat seenak udelnya, setidaknya membuat riwayat itu terabaikan oleh orang lain.

Lalu setelahnya berlanjut dengan apa yang terjadi pada malam terakhir.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Seperti mimpi namun nyatanya tidak.

Dirinya secara nyata pernah mempersatukan tubuh dengan Luhan, pasiennya sendiri. berbagi kehangatan juga kebutuhan birahi yang memuncak. Astaga, bukan salah Sehun jika dirinya ingin mengulang _moment_ itu lagi bukan?

Sehun berakhir dengan tersenyum seorang diri. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka.

Sosok mungil Luhan terlihat dari balik pintu. Tubuhnya berbalutkan piyama rumah sakit lagi namun dengan corak yang berbeda. Rambutnya setengah basah dan ada sebuah handuk kecil di tangan.

Luhan terkejut begitu mendapati Sehun berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau disini?" ia bertanya sambil berjalan maju menuju Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, kau baru selesai mandi?"

Kini beralih Luhan yang mengangguk. Ia melempar begitu saja handuk kecilnya di sudut lalu menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun setelahnya.

"Apa itu?" ia melirik kantung kertas cokelat di dekatnya lalu beralih kepada Sehun.

"Bajumu." Sehun memberikannya kepada Luhan.

Laki-laki mungil itu menatap bingung kepada Sehun. Ia membukanya lalu mengeluarkan baju yang ada di dalam sana. Ah ya, Luhan ingat. Ini memang merupakan baju miliknya yang ia pakai sebelum akhirnya terdampar di gedung ini. Ia ingat betul akan hal itu.

Alis Luhan berkerut dengan cepat. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun dan menatap dokter itu dengan tak paham.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Sehun tersenyum hangat. Ia tatapi paras manis laki-laki itu dan menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ini merupakan hari ke empat kau berada disini. Besok adalah hari terakhir. Tapi karena aku dokter yang baik, jadi aku mengijinkanmu untuk keluar hari ini."

Luhan termangu. Genggaman tangannya pada baju di dalam kantung kertas itu terlepas begitu saja. Ia menatap Sehun dengan raut tanpa ekspresi setelah itu.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?" intonasi bicaranya juga ikut datar.

Senyuman Sehun memudar dengan perlahan. Raut wajah Luhan saat ini nyaris sama seperti raut wajah Luhan pertama ia lihat. Sehun merasa asing.

"Kau menjalani perawatan dengan baik. Kau juga membuktikan dirimu baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku mempercayai hal itu sejak dulu."

Luhan sontak bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja!" dirinya berkacak pinggang di depan Sehun. "Lihat-lihat aku terlihat sama dengan pasien lain disini bukan?" Luhan meloncat-loncat heboh di depannya.

Sehun melihat hal itu dengan aneh. Ia menarik satu lengan Luhan lalu mendudukkan kembali laki-laki itu di sampingnya. Ia memegangi kedua pundak laki-laki itu dan mencengkeramnya dengan lembut.

"Dengar Luhan, kau tidak bisa selalu berada di tempat ini. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau urus di luar sana…" Sehun menarik nafasnya dengan berat. "Kris. Kau tidak berpikir untuk membiarkan dia lari begitu saja bukan?"

Bola mata Luhan bergerak pelan mengikuti bola mata Sehun yang tertuju padanya saja.

Ah, Luhan bahkan nyaris melupakan laki-laki itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Dengan… kita?" bibir Luhan tarajut dengan begitu gampangnya melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Cengkramannya pada pundak Luhan perlahan terlepas.

"Jika aku keluar dari sini, itu berarti aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu dalam jangka waktu yang lama lagi." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak. Aku tak ingin keluar dari sini. Aku tak ingin jauh darimu Sehun."

Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Sehun tak ingin berharap terlalu banyak jika Luhan mengatakan hal itu dengan tulus. Bisa saja Luhan tengah membual saat ini. Lalu semuanya akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kecewa.

"Berkemaslah dengan cepat, hm."

Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya. Luhan ikut bangkit pula. Kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang si dokter dan mendekap tubuh tinggi itu erat-erat.

Tubuh Sehun terasa menegang ketika Luhan memeluknya. Merasakan dengan sangat jelas bagaimana dada laki-laki itu menempel dengan punggung miliknya.

"Kau memang sialan," Luhan berujar di belakangnya. "Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi lihat responmu." Luhan berdecih sekali tapi semakin ia eratkan lingkaran lengannya. "Bodoh sekali."

Sehun termangu untuk beberapa saat. Mencoba menetralisir dengan bijak apa yang baru saja Luhan lontarkan kepada dirinya. Dadanya tetap berdebar. Sehun merasakan hal yang serupa namun dirinya masih saja ragu.

"Biarkan aku tetap berada disini, hm. Kumohon…"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Rengekan Luhan membuat dirinya semakin berdebar-debar tak jelas. Semuanya hanya terlalu cepat saja.

Terlihat begitu mustahil namun Luhan membuat semuanya terlihat menjadi mungkin.

Perasaan cinta itu… sebenarnya berapa jangka waktu yang di perlukan untuk melibatkan dua orang yang berbeda untuk bersatu. Mengagungkan kata cinta itu berlarut-larut—Sehun tak pernah bisa mengerti akan hal itu.

Tubuhnya ia gerakkan pelan dan Luhan sontak menggeratkan pelukannya lagi. Wajahnya semakin ia tekan untuk menempel dalam pada punggungnya. Dengan lembut Sehun lepaskan dekapan lengan Luhan di perutnya.

Ia berbalik badan.

Mempertemukan iris masing-masing mereka dalam satu artian tatapan yang berbeda.

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan sekali. Peraduan kulit mereka menimbulkan rona lembut pada belah pipi Luhan. Laki-laki itu merona dengan cepat ketika Sehun beralih menangkupkan kedua belah pipinya. Nafas hangat menerpa kulit wajah Luhan dan si mungil memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Sehun menyesapnya pertama kali dan Luhan membalasnya dengan sebuah pangutan.

Di sela-selanya Sehun berbisik. Suaranya terdengar bergetar di atas bibir Luhan. Ketika Luhan hendak menjawab, Sehun terlebih dulu melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan memenuhi rongga mulut miliknya.

"Jadilah kekasihku…"

**.**

"_Ketika Presdir Xi meninggal, semua alih perusahaan di kendalikan oleh tunangan Tn. Muda Luhan. Ayahku sendiri mulai mengisi jabatan awal tunangan Tn. Muda dan itu yang membuat aku dengan mudah mendapatkan posisi yang lain di perusahaan. Namun akhir-akhir ini posisi presdir sering kosong dan baru-baru ini ku ketahui jika tunangan Tn. Muda sering bertolak ke Kanada. Dia berkewarganegaraan Kanada sebenarnya."_

_Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dengan berat setelah panjang lebar bercerita._

"_Kupikir Tn. Muda Luhan ikut tunangannya ke Kanada. Sama sekali tak terbersit dalam pikiranku jika Tn. Muda Luhan berada di tempat ini."_

_Sehun sedikit merubah posisinya dan berdehem sekali dengan canggung._

"_Bisakah kau mencari beberapa hal mengenai Kris. Luhan pasti akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau ingin membantunya."_

_Bola mata Chanyeol mengarah pada Sehun dengan seduktif. Ia hendak bertanya lebih jauh mengapa dokter kejiwaan ini terlihat begitu antusias—padahal umumnya, yang harus menjadi fokus utama para dokter terhadap pasien ialah mengenai permasalahan psikisnya saja. Tidak seharusnya masalah pribadi lain ikut di campur baurkan._

_Namun Chanyeol urung untuk bertanya. Ia berakhir dengan mengangguk dua kali dengan tak kalah canggungnya._

"_Aku akan berusaha untuk itu."_


	8. Chapter 8: Hari Terakhir

Jam telah menunjukkan angka lima sore hari itu. Beberapa dokter jaga yang mendapat _shift _malam telah telah terlihat di lorong. Beberapa yang bertemu dengan Sehun menyapa—sekedar berbasa basi yang di balas oleh anggukan pelan oleh dokter muda itu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ruangannya. Rencananya hari ini, ia akan mampir terlebih dahulu ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan isi kulkasnya di aparterment. Selain itu Sehun memiliki rencana kecil lainnya—ia baru melihat jadwal penayangan film action di teve lokal, sekedar untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Sehun berniat untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya sembari menonton film tersebut.

Pintu ruangannya ia buka dengan tergesa dan cukup kaget begitu melihat ada seseorang yang lain berada di ruangannya.

Itu adalah Luhan.

Luhan membawa pandangannya kepada pintu dan segera mengulas senyum begitu bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Ia bahkan bangkit pula dari duduknya.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya sembari menutup pintu ruangannya kembali.

Ia menatap pasien—atau mantan pasiennya itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Luhan tak lagi mengenakan piyama rumah sakit, telah berganti dengan pakaian miliknya yang siang tadi Sehun kembalikan.

"Aku menunggumu." Ia menjawab.

"Menungguku?" Sehun mengulang, takut salah dengar.

Luhan mengangguk dua kali dengan gerakan yang lambat. Senyum yang ia sunggingkan entah mengapa terlihat sedikit aneh bagi Sehun.

"Um ada apa?" Sehun melepaskan jas dokter putihnya lalu ia sampirkan pada gantungan baju di sisi lemari buku, matanya melirik Luhan sesekali.

"Kau akan pulang bukan?"

Tak menjawab, Luhan malah balik melempar pertanyaan.

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan. Senyuman Luhan semakin terkembang lebar saja dan Sehun semakin yakin akan ada sesuatu yang aneh di balik senyuman itu.

"Bolehkah aku menumpang padamu?"

Apa Sehun bilang tadi.

"Aku tidak memiliki uang untuk pulang ke rumah," ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedikit malu mengatakannya.

"Um ya…" Sehun menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan canggung, "bukan masalah." Jawabnya.

Ia segera meraih tas hitam bawaannya yang ia letakkan di bawah kaki meja. Lalu mengambil kunci mobil di dalam laci.

"Ayo," ajaknya.

Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu sedangkan Luhan mengikuti ia di belakang.

Keterdiaman menjemput selama perjalanan kecil mereka menuju _basement _tempat Sehun memakirkan mobilnya.

"Masuklah," ujar Sehun sambil membukakan pintu penumpang kepada Luhan. Ia menunggu selama beberapa saat dan Luhan tetap tak kunjung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Um Sehun… malam ini bolehkah aku menginap di tempatmu?"

Suara Luhan pelan terdengar namun dapat di tangkap oleh Sehun. Lelaki yang memiliki gelar dokter itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—mencerna apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan meringis. Dengan sedikit memelas, ia pun kembali mengutarakan kalimat miliknya.

"Kau tau selama ini aku tinggal bersama dengan Kris. Aku tidak terbiasa untuk tinggal seorang diri dan yeah… kau pun tau sendiri jika sekarang Kris sudah pergi entah kemana—"

"…"

"—aku takut tinggal sendiri Sehun."

Sehun terhenyak mendengar penuturan polo situ. Ia sempat tertawa kering sebelum menatap Luhan sekali lagi dengan geli.

"Sudah berapa umurmu? Kau bahkan takut tinggal di rumahmu sendiri, huh?"

Luhan berdecih mendengarnya. Wajahnya yang sempat ia buat sememelas mungkin, kini berganti dengan raut wajah menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Kekasih macam apa kau ini?!" ia bersungut kesal. "Seharusnya kau yang menawariku untuk bermalam di rumahmu, bukan malah sebaliknya!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Sehun ikut bersungut pula, "kau bukanlah tunawisma yang tidak memiliki tempat untuk kau tinggali."

Luhan menatap tak percaya kepada Sehun. Mata bulat mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar tiap rangkaian kata yang laki-laki itu ucapkan.

"Tapi aku kekasihmu Sehun!" suaranya mulai meninggi. "Setidaknya kau tunjukkan sedikit bentuk perhatianmu kepadaku, bagaimanapun juga aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit." Ucapnya. Luhan cemberut setelah itu. Bibirnya yang kecil mengerucut sepanjang yang dapat ia lakukan dan menatap tak suka kepada dokternya itu.

Sedangkan Sehun di depannya hanya mampu menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan miliknya tanpa mampu bersuara sedikitpun. Ia memiliki banyak pilihan kata untuk menyahuti perkataan laki-laki di depannya itu. andaikan dia bukan Luhan, pasti Sehun akan melakukannya.

"Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku tidak?" Luhan kembali bersuara. Nada ketus masih terdengar begitu kentara ketika ia menyuarakan pertanyaan miliknya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Sehun menjawabnya dengan jujur.

Luhan berdecih dengan tak percaya.

"Kau bahkan menyetubuhiku semalam!"

"Kau menggodaku lebih dulu!"

_Bingo!_

Luhan hanya mampu bungkam setelah itu. ia masih ingin melempar argumentasi namun tak memiliki susunan kosakata yang lain lagi. Dengan kesal ia melangkah besar-besar masuk ke dalam mobil lalu membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

Sehun terkesiap. Ia menatap pemandangan itu dengan rahang jatuh. Lalu decihan ini itu pun terlontar keluar dari mulutnya.

Di dalam mobil Luhan masih setia menunggu. Ia mendonggakkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil dan memandangi Sehun dengan bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk!" suaranya jelas terdengar memerintah.

Sehun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya lalu mengelus dadanya dengan sabar.

_Luhan itu pasien yang merangkap jadi kekasihmu Sehun, seharusnya kau dapat memaklumi hal itu, hm. _Sehun membatin.

**.**

Aparterment milik Sehun tak dapat di katakan besar namun tak dapat pula di katakan kecil. Untuk seseorang yang hanya tinggal seorang diri seperti Sehun contohnya, aparterment ini termasuk besar baginya.

Ada dua buah kamar disini.

Satu kamar utama yang Sehun tempati sendiri dan satu kamar yang lain lelaki itu jadikan sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang-barang—seperti kardus-kardus yang berisikan buku-buku dan yang lain-lainnya lagi.

Luhan sedikit takjub melihat keadaan aparterment itu.

Sehun tinggal seorang diri dan ia memiliki pekerjaan yang bisa di katakan menguras waktunya hampir seharian, namun apartermentnya terlihat rapi pula.

Diam-diam Luhan memuji Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun melenggang ke dalam kali dan lagi Luhan mengikutinya. Langkah keduanya terseret masuk ke dapur dan Sehun segera memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas.

Luhan diam saja di sisi meja makan. Memilah beberapa makanan miliknya—yang Sehun belikan saat di supermarket tadi, lalu memakannya dengan tenang.

"Kamar mandinya hanya ada satu, kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu atau aku?"

"Kau saja."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia lalu melenggang masuk kamar dan meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di dapur.

**.**

Luhan mematut dirinya lama di depan cermin wastafel. Memperhatikan dengan sangat baik setiap aspek kulit leher miliknya sambil merengut sesekali.

Kenyataan jika beberapa _kissmark _yang Sehun buat kini mulai samar, membuat ia merasa kesal juga.

Bahkan normalnya _kissmark _akan hilang dalam waktu seminggu bahkan lebih. Tapi lihat _kissmark_ Sehun ini. Terhitung hanya dalam jangka waktu dua hari saja, _kissmark-kissmark_ itu mulai terlihat samar dan Luhan yakin sekali dan dua hari kedepan pasti akan benar-benar hilang semuanya.

Luhan mendesah pelan di kesendiriannya itu. dengan malas ia menuju _shower_ lalu menguyur tubuhnya dengan titik air yang keluar dari sana.

Suara rintikkan shower yang mengenai lantai, setidaknya hal itulah yang menemani Luhan.

Kesunyian itu membuat kepalanya kosong dan mulai melayang-layang untuk beberapa hal bodoh yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan.

Kepalanya ia dongakkan menghadapa rintikan shower langsung. Lama, hingga sebuah ide gila pun muncul di kepalanya.

**.**

Luhan menemukan pemandangan baru ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan baru basah dan kaos tipis milik Sehun di badannya, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kekasihnya itu.

Sehun terlihat begitu santai dengan sweater abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Dengan kedua kaki ia angkat ke atas meja dan pandangan lurus pada layar teve, Luhan tak pernah tau ternyata dokter kaku itu masih bisa terlihat begitu nyaman di luar pekerjaannya.

Sehun membawa pandangannya kepada Luhan dan menatap sekilas kepada laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali fokus pada layar teve di depannya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" ia bertanya tanpa melihat Luhan.

Yang di tanyai mengangguk pelan lalu menempatkan dirinya tepat di samping Sehun. Pandangannya ikut ia bawa pada layar teve dan ia perhatikan sesaat apa yang terjadi disana.

"Kau sedang menonton film apa?"

"Brick Mansions."

"Film romantis?"

"Film action."

Luhan mencibir.

"Kita menonton film romantis saja." Usul Luhan namun di tolak oleh Sehun.

"Ini film terakhir Paul Walker tau, aku tidak boleh melewatkannya. Selagi di tayangkan di teve lokal, setidaknya aku tak harus pergi ke bioskop dan menghabiskan uangku untuk selembar tiket itu."

Luhan lagi mencibir. Kali ini di selingi pula oleh tawa kecut miliknya. Sehun tak peduli.

"Selain menyebalkan kau ternyata pelit juga. Kau sungguh sempurna Sehun." Nada bicaranya jelas mengejek.

"Bukan pelit Luhan, tapi hemat. Ada banyak hal yang harus ku penuhi dan jelas menonton film di bioskop merupakan salah satu pemborosan yang tak berguna. Kau mana mungkin paham tentang hidup, hanya duduk santai seperti ini saja kau masih tetap bisa hidup dengan baik. Orangtuamu pasti meninggalkan harta warisan yang tidak sedikit."

Luhan berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

"Sialan kau!" ia mengumpat.

Sehun tertawa. Ketika iklan mulai di tayangkan, ia bawa pandangannya kepada Luhan dan ia tatapi wajah laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Ia perhatikan lelaki itu dari atas sampai bawah hingga akhirnya Sehun menyergit begitu melihat apa yang Luhan kenakan.

"Aku tadi meletakkan sweater bukan kaos, kenapa kau malah mengenakan kaos tipis seperti ini?"

Luhan balas menatapnya.

"Aku kegerahan."

"Dan lagi mengapa rambutmu masih basah seperti itu?"

"Uh kau cerewat sekali," matanya menyipit ketika mengatakannya. Kepalanya dengan nyaman ia sandarkan pada pundak Sehun dan ia perhatikan kembali layar teve di depannya itu.

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan tak berkutik apapun. Ia bahkan balas menjatuhkan kepalanya pada kepala Luhan. Tangannya yang sempat ia simpan pada sisi tubuhnya perlahan meraih tangan Luhan dan ia genggam jemari itu dengan lembut.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui Luhan tersenyum lebar karena itu. Tanpa basa-basi ia rapatkan tubuhnya hingga menempel pada Sehun sepenuhnya.

**.**

Pada pertengahan film, Luhan malah jatuh tertidur. Nafasnya menerpa-nerpa kulit leher Sehun dan jelas sekali membuat lelaki itu kegelian.

Konsentrasinya pada film memang telah pecah semenjak Luhan ikut bergabung menonton.

Laga aksi antara Paul dan David tak dapat sepenuhnya ia perhatikan. Malah sebenarnya, wajah lelap Luhan-lah yang lebih banyak ia perhatikan.

Sehun berakhir dengan mendengus pelan. Tangannya meraih remote dengan sungkan lalu ia tekan tombol _power_. Kepala Luhan ia tahan dengan satu satu tangannya dan Sehun pun bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua lengannya ia bawa pada bawah lutut dan belakang leher laki-laki itu dan ia bopong masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ia menyelimuti Luhan sampai sebatas dada dan Luhan bergerak pelan—mencari posisi nyaman.

Sehun sempatkan untuk memperhatikan wajah Luhan sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia pun beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Sehun," Luhan memanggilnya pelan.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu dan Sehun pun berbalik kembali.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap Sehun sejurus.

"Kau tak memberikanku ciuman selamat malam?"

"Huh?"

"Ciuman selamat malam." Luhan mengulang.

Sehun berubah kikuk pada tempatnya.

"Haruskah?" ia bertanya dengan ragu. Di atas tempat tidur Luhan mengangguk kecil bagai bocah.

"Cepatlah." Ujarnya sambil menepuk bagian tempat tidur yang kosong di sampingnya.

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya—masih kikuk dan ia pun menghampiri Luhan dengan perasaan canggung luar biasa. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk tepat di samping laki-laki itu.

Luhan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia beringsut untuk merapat pada Sehun lalu ia dorong dada kekasihnya itu untuk berbaring. Posisi Luhan yang sedikit lebih rendah mengharuskan dirinya untuk mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah Sehun di atasnya.

Dengan sengaja, ia buka belahan bibirnya dan ia tatapi Sehun dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

"Apa kau memang selalu seperti ini?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Nafasnya menerpa wajah Luhan dengan sengaja dan Luhan segera mengatupkan bibirnya kembali.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula aku seperti ini hanya dengan kekasihku saja."

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Satu tangannya merambat naik menuju puncak kepala Luhan dan mengusap helaian rambut laki-laki itu dengan sayang. Luhan dengan perlahan merapat kepada Sehun dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada laki-laki itu. Matanya ia pejamkan dan merasakan dengan benar bagaimana belaian kekasihnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran mengenai hubunganmu dan Kris." Suara Sehun terdengar kembali.

Kelopak mata Luhan sontak terbuka. Ia hanya memandang kosong pada objek dada Sehun di depannya tanpa berniat untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu sama sekali.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Luhan melempar Tanya dengan suara yang pelan.

Sehun menarik nafasnya sekali lalu pergerakan tangannya terhenti setelah itu.

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu, bagaimana kalian saling jatuh cinta dan bagaimana kalian sampai bertunangan, aku ingin tau hal itu."

Luhan tak langsung menjawab.

Matanya bergerak-gerak kecil tanpa Sehun ketahui. Seolah tengah merawang pada masa lalu, dan ia menemukan banyak hal disana.

Luhan tak mengerti mengapa Sehun ingin mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini. Lagipula Kris… Luhan bahkan telah meneguhkan hatinya untuk melupakan laki-laki itu sepenuhnya.

Dan lagi Luhan tak cukup bodoh pula akan mengumbar setiap kenangan yang terjadi dia antara mereka dulu. Bagaimanapun Sehun merupakan kekasihnya sekarang. Walau sedikit, rasa menyakitkan itu pasti ada. Luhan hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingat," jawab Luhan akhirnya. Ia bahkan menggedikkan bahunya acuh lalu mendonggakkan kepalanya setelah itu.

"Sehun, tak bisakah cerita ini hanya mengenai kita saja?"

"Huh?"

"Kita adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Seperti apa hubungan kita masing-masing di masa lalu, tidak bisakah kita melupakan semua itu? setidaknya jangan mengajukan pertanyaan yang menjurus kepada masa lalu… Aku tidak menyukainya."

Sehun tertengun untuk beberapa saat. Ia hanya mampu menatap mata Luhan dan mencoba menyelam kedalam iris itu saja.

"Aku dan Kris memang bertunangan, tapi tidak seperti acara pertunangan biasanya. Orangtua kami duduk makan malam bersama dan Kris memberikan sebuah cincin. Dia juga memasangkannya di jariku."

Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara dan ia tatapi jemari manisnya. Ruasnya itu kosong tanpa ada satupun logam yang membelit disana.

"Dan kau lihat sendiri bukan, bahkan aku sudah tak memiliki cincin itu lagi." Ia mendesah sesaat. "Aku bahkan tak tau, apakah aku lupa menaruhnya dimana atau mungkin… Kris mengambilnya kembali."

Ia lalu kembali menatap Sehun di atasnya. Luhan tersenyum manis dan Sehun membalas dengan seadannya. Dokter itu kecup sekali puncak kepala Luhan dan ia depan tubuh kekasihnya dengan hangat.

"Baiklah," putusnya. "Sekarang waktunya tidur."

Sehun menarik selimut sampai batas dada mereka lalu mulai memejamkan mata sembari tangan mengusap punggung Luhan sesekali. Luhan masih mempertahankan posisi awalnya dengan mendongakkan kepala menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa menatapku terus?" Sehun bertanya dengan mata terpejam. "Kau baru sadar betapa tampan kekasihmu ini ya?" ia mengulas senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Luhan ikut tersenyum pula lalu mengangguk.

"Kau memang tampan," pujinya. Dan lagi Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar. "Tapi sayangnya kau menyebalkan!"

"Apa?" Sehun membuka matanya dengan paksa. Ia berjengit satu alis di kening menatap lelaki bertubuh mungil itu.

"Kau bahkan belum memberikanku ciuman selamat tidur." Ia berujar dengan cemberut.

"Aku sudah menciummu tadi."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi. Baru saja."

Luhan meraba-raba bibirnya sesaat lalu kembali menatap Sehun lagi.

"Tapi mengapa bibirku tidak basah?"

Sehun berdecih. Dengan gemas ia jepit hidung Luhan dan menekannya sesekali dan Luhan meringis karena itu.

Yang lebih tinggi lalu merundukkan kepalanya lalu ia gapai bibir yang lebih mungil. Luhan tampaknya begitu tanggap dan ia menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan perasa dalam ciuman mereka itu.

Sehun terkekeh di sela-sela gigitan Luhan pada bibir bawahnya. Lelaki itu lalu balas memangut bibir atas Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia paksa lepas ciuman mereka.

"Sepertinya ini tak hanya sekedar ciuman selamat tidur saja, huh?" ia bertanya dengan nada jenaka.

Luhan terkikik. Semburat merah terlihat pada parasnya. Namun tak dapat menjadi alasan pula untuk dirinya berhenti walau Sehun telah menangkap basah apa yang menjadi tujuannya itu.

Sehun lantas bangkit dari berbaringnya. Ia menuju Luhan dan menindih tubuh laki-aki itu tanpa aba-aba. Luhan bersorak senang dalam hati. Kedua lengannya tanpa sungkan segera melingkar pada leher mantan dokternya itu.

"Katakan apa yang menjadi keinginanmu sayang?" Sehun bertanya seduktif. Punggung tangannya membelai pipi Luhan lalu turun pada dagunya. Memengangi bagian wajahnya sesaat lalu ia buka belahan bibir itu.

"You. Kiss. Kissmark and sex of course!" Luhan menjawab tak kalah seduktif pula.

Sehun tersenyum lembut sekali. Hanya sesaat saja dan ia segera membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk si mungil. Hidungnya dengan sengaja mengeluarkan deru nafas pada lubang telinga Luhan dan Luhan merasa lemas seketika.

"You already have me," bisiknya.

Luhan melenguh pelan sebagai jawaban. Matanya telah terpejam dan gejolak birahinya perlahan mulai naik.

Sehun kemudian memberikan beberapa kecupan singkat pada objek wajah di depannya itu. Di mulai pada kening, turun ke masing-masing belahan pipi lalu mendarat pada bibirnya.

Di awali dengan sebuah kecupan lembut yang memabukkan, lalu kemudian berubah menjadi pangutan-pangutan kecil dan berakhir dengan sebuah gigitan. Luhan membalasnya. Ia ikut menyesap dalam bibir kekasih tampannya itu.

Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu diikuti dengan pertemuan ujung lidah dan berakhir dengan belitan basah di dalam mulut Luhan sendiri.

Liur telah menetes dalam jumlah yang terlampau banyak. Wajah mereka pun sama-sama memerah dan pasokan oksigen perlahan mulai menipis.

Sehun dengan sangat _gentle_ menarik lidahnya keluar. Bersamaan dengan terbuka katupan mata yang sempat ia lakukan. Luhan ikut melakukan hal yang sama pula.

Mata mata itu bertemu dengan dalam dan suasana _mellow_ tiba-tiba saja menghinggapi. Sehun mengusap air kental itu dari sela-sela bibir Luhan dan pada dagunya pula, lalu setelahnya kembali ia tatapi wajah si lelaki mungil itu.

"You already got my kiss,"

Luhan tak memberikan respon apapun. Hanya dengan tatapan mata saja dan Sehun tau benar apa yang menjadi keinginan laki-laki itu selanjutnya. Seberapa besar Luhan memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki ia sepenuhnya. Sehun merupakan orang yang paling tau disini.

Maka ia pun mengabulkan hal itu.

Kembali ia rundukkan kepalanya dan melesak masuk pada leher sempit si lelaki. Mendengus aroma sabun yang menguar dari sana. Perpaduan pula dengan aroma khas milik Luhan—yang kini akan menjadi aroma _favorite_ milik Sehun.

Lidahnya terjulur keluar lagi. Membasahi satu titik kulit pada leher tersebut lalu memberikan satu sesapan yang dalam. Sehun mendapatkan sebuah lenguhan lain yang keluar dari belahan bibir milik kekasih cantiknya itu.

Sehun menggigitnya sekali sebelum akhirnya ia hisap dengan sangat kuat—sampai-sampai Luhan memekik keras karenanya. Sehun tak peduli. Ia melakukan hal yang sama lagi pada titik-titik leher yang lain.

Di bawahnya Luhan mulai bergerak dengan nyaman. Tubuhnya mulai memanas dan kakinya tak dapat tenang di bawah kaki milik Sehun. Dengan paksa ia lingkarkan kedua kakinya itu pada pinggang Sehun dengan kedua tangan mulai mengusap-usap punggung kekasih dokternya itu.

"Ngghhh~ ohhh…"

Sehun menarik wajahnya dan ia perhatian hasil dari pekerjaan menyenangkannya itu. Merah, bekas gigitan, dan basah. Sehun tersenyum tampan melihatnya.

"You got a kissmark also, and then what else?"

Luhan membuka matanya dengan berat dan segera bertemu dengan mata milik Sehun setelah itu. Sehun terlihat begitu tampan dari jarak sedekat ini, dengan gerakan yang anggun Luhan arahkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap rahang si lelaki dan berujar dengan nada berat miliknya.

"Sex. The next is sex."

"Well, you'll get it too, soon."

Sehun bangkit dan membat jarak yang begitu luas di antara mereka, Luhan bahkan harus melepaskan lingkaran kakinya dan menunggu Sehun melepaskan sweater abu-abu miliknya itu. ia lantas ikut melepaskan kaos yang Luhan pakai pula.

Pergesakan kulit terasa semakin membakar ketika Sehun kembali menindih tubuhnya atas tubuh Luhan. Tangannya bahkan mulai gatal untuk meraba-raba dada si lelaki di bawahnya. Dengan gemas ia mainkan puting di atas dada itu.

Luhan semakin resah. Ia tarik kepala Sehun dan ia ciumi dengan brutal bibir kekasihnya itu. menyesapnya terlampau dalam dan bahkan ia menjulurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut si tampan.

Ketika Sehun mencubit putingnya keras, kuat pula Luhan menyesap bibirnya. Menusuk-nusuk pangkal lidahnya pula dan detakan jantung semakin menggila pula.

Sehun menelanjangi Luhan setelah itu. menarik setiap kain yang tersisa disana lalu ia letakkan sebuah bantal di bawah pinggul si mungil. Posisi yang bagaikan bukit itu membuat Sehun semakin leluasa melihat apa yang ada di antara belahan pantatnya. Lagi, Sehun buka lebar selangkangannya dan Luhan mengangkang dengan begitu cantiknya.

Ia sempatkan untuk melihat wajah Luhan sesaat. Kekasih cantiknya itu dengan wajah memerah menghisap jemarinya sendiri dan menatap Sehun dengan menggoda.

Lelaki bertitle dokter itu tak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Kepalanya ia bawa menuju selangkangan laki-laki itu dan ia dengus bau yang menguar dari kelaminnya. Luhan menggelinjang kegelian. Tubuhnya mengeliat dengan resah dan desahan-desahan lirih mulai terdengar memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Sehhhunnnahh~"

"Hm…" Sehun menyahut di sela pekerjaannya.

Kedua pahanya Sehun pegang erat-erat dan ia julurkan lidahnya memasuki lingkaran kerutan di tengah belahan pantatnya. Luhan semakin keras mendesah dan ia coba rapatkan pahanya—membuat Sehun mau tak mau menekan semakin dalam lidahnya masuk ke dalam liang kenikmatan itu.

"Sehunnhhh pleasehhh~"

Luhan bangkit tiba-tiba. Tangannya bergerak cepat meraba selangkangan Sehun dan mencari kelaminnya. Ia menarik zipernya dan mengurut penis itu dengan gerakan sensual. Sehun menggeram berat dan tubuhnya berubah lemas tiba-tiba.

Sehun melepaskan dirinya dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk duduk. Lalu menarik Luhan untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Luhan menurut. Penis Sehun ia genggam dan ia arahkan pada lubang miliknya setelah itu.

Helaan nafas kelegaan terdengar begitu tubuh mereka menyatu dengan tepat.

Luhan melingkarkan kedua pahanya lagi pada pinggang Sehun dan ia tatapi wajah tampan dokter itu. keduanya berpangutan bibir setelah itu. kedua lengan Sehun memengangi masing-masing sisi pinggul laki-laki itu dan membelit lidah di dalam mulutnya.

Luhan lantas bergerak.

Menunggangi penis Sehun dengan desahan putus-putus—bersahut-sahutan dengan Sehun di bawahnya.

"Ahh nggg ahh ahhhhh..."

Luhan mendesah keras begitu bibir mereka terlepas.

Tusukan Sehun mempertemukan daging kenyal kenikamatan Luhan dengan kepala penis milik Sehun. Luhan menggelinjang dengan resah. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak. Rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan terlalu berlebihan. Ia kerutkan lubangnya—menelan hampir seluruh penis milik Sehun. Laki-laki tampan itu meringis, namun tak membuat tusukannya terhenti.

"Ahh.. ahh ohhhhhhh~"

"Sshhh…"

Tiap tusukan itu mengenai prostatnya dengan telak dan tak memerlukan banyak waktu bagi Luhan untuk mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama dengan cepat.

Ia tak bisa berhenti walau ingin. Tetap mengikuti gerakan Sehun yang memaksa ia untuk tetap bergerak. Kepala terkulai begitu saja di atas pundak Sehun—masih tetap dengan gerakan pinggul yang selaras dengan Sehun.

Nafas Luhan tiba-tiba tercekat. Sesuatu bergumul di bawahnya. Pandangannya memutih dan ia sampai untuk kedua kalinya. Penisnya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang mengenai perut Sehun. Sesaat kemudian, lubangnya ikut di penuhi oleh cairan pula. Milik Sehun. Sehun menahan pinggang Luhan, memberi kesempatan bagi dirinya sendiri untuk merasakan orgasme-nya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan Sehun baringkan Luhan lalu menarik penisnya keluar dari sana. Luhan meringis kembali. Ia merasa kosong. Cairan milik Sehun dengan pasti menerebes keluar dari lubangnya, mengalir menuju paha Luhan yang kini melamas.

Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan sesaat lalu membenarkan celananya setelah itu. Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Memunguti pakaian Luhan di lantai dan memberikannya kepadanya.

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dalam diam. Sehun paham. Ia lantas ikut Luhan untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan memeluk tubuh polosnya di balik selimut.

"Good night Luhanie," bisik Sehun, bersamaan dengan sebuah kecupan pula di pucuk kepalanya.

"Hm, good night Sehunie." Balasnya pula.

**.**

Luhan terbangun di esokan paginya dalam keadaan setengah deman. Rambut basah dan bertelanjang sepanjang malam, mungkin menjadi penyebabnya.

Sehun telah bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit ketika Luhan mengeluh pusing kepadanya.

Sehun berubah panik sendiri. ia mengabaikan tas kerjanya begitu saja dan melangkah besar-besar kepada Luhan.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan manja dan mengkerat pada lengan si tinggi.

"Pusing sekali," bisiknya serak.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, mungkin—disebabkan oleh kegiatan mereka semalam. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mengompresmu." Ia hendak beranjak namun Luhan menahan lengannya. Ia menggeleng -sekali lagi- dengan manja dan berujar kembali.

"Peluk aku…"

"Huh?"

"Hari ini kau cuti saja… Kumohon."

Sehun tak menjawab. Dan Luhan semakin sering menarik lengannya—menggoyangkan kekiri kekanan dengan wajah memelas.

"Kekasihmu yang cantik ini sedang sakit Sehun…"

Sehun mendesah sekali dan dengan berat ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Sehun lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan Luhan serta merta masuk ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui Luhan tersenyum lebar dan membatin dalam hati dengan perasaan puas luar biasa.

"_Rencana berhasil, hihihi dasar Sehun bodoh."_

**.**

Luhan terbangun ketika hari telah beranjak siang dan ia tak lagi mendapati Sehun berada di sebelahnya. Luhan bangun dengan malas. Mengusap matanya dengan malas lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Hidungnya segera mendengus bau masakan yang berasal dari dapur dan ia segera tau jika Sehun tengah berada disana.

"Hei," Sehun menyapanya ketika Luhan sampai di dekatnya.

"Hei." Balas Luhan.

Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di kursi makan dan memperhatikan apa yang menjadi pekerjaan laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah merasa baikan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sehun menyajikan dengan cepat masakan buatannya di depan Luhan lalu memilih menghampiri Luhan setelah itu. satu tangannya memengangi kening laki-laki itu sesaat. Lantas mengangguk pelan seorang diri setelah itu.

"Saatnya makan siang." Ujarnya.

Ia mengambil satu mangkuk dan menyiapkan nasi ke dalam wadah itu. Luhan di depannya tak berujar apapun. Ia menerimanya dan lebih banyak memandangi Sehun.

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan pelan lalu berdehem kecil setelahnya.

"Sehun… aku memikirkan apa yang kau katakan di rumah sakit kemarin."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan balas memandangi Luhan pula.

"Hm?"

"Kris."

Satu nama itu sukses membuat seluruh pergerakan tangan Sehun terhenti. Ia mulai menatap Luhan dengan serius—seolah meminta perincian lebih lanjut maksud si lelaki mungil itu.

"Ya… kupikir kau ada benarnya… aku tak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Kris pergi."

Luhan meletakkan mangkuk nasinya di atas meja sebelum dirinya bangkit dari kursi. Malangkah dengan gerakan perlahan dan berhenti tepat di belakang laki-laki itu. Luhan memeluknya dengan sayang dan menggumankan kalimatnya tepat di telinga Sehun.

"Ayo kita ke Kanada, Sehun."


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye

"Wow," Sehun telah berdecak kagum entah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Di sampingnya Luhan menatap jenggah, menurutnya Sehun itu sedikit berlebihan dan… norak.

"Aku masih belum percaya berada di Kanada saat ini." Gumannya seorang diri.

"Sehun please… tak bisakah sifat kampunganmu itu kau tinggalkan di Seoul saja?" Luhan memutar bola matanya pula setelah kalimatnya terselesaikan.

"Kau tak tau Luhan, seperti apa keinginanku dulu untuk tinggal di Amerika, walaupun ini Kanada dan bukan New York tapi tetap saja ini—Wow,"

"Hentikan." Luhan meletakkan jari telujuknya tepat pada mulut milik Sehun. Langkah keduanya terhenti dan kini Luhan menempatkan dirinya di depan laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Kita kesini tidak untuk berlibur, ingat?"

Kali ini berganti Sehun yang memutar bola mata.

"Ya-ya-ya, aku tau, ck." Dan berdecih pula. "Jadi sekarang kemana tujuanmu?"

"Menemui Kris, tentu saja."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu setelah itu. Tatapan sebalnya berubah meringis dalam sekejab saja. Sehun yang berdiri di depannya merasa iba. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya dapat memberikan _support_ dengan menepuk lembut pundak Luhan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Kata Sehun sembari tersenyum. Tubuh mungil Luhan perlahan ia bawa ke dalam pelukannya dan ia usap pula punggung sempit itu.

"Semangat!"

**.**

Gedung perkantoran itu tinggi menjulang ke langit. Lantainya mungkin sampai puluhan dengan dinding kaca sebagai temboknya. Sekilas terlihat sama dengan gedung-gedung perkantoran pada umumnya yang berjejer rapi di samping kiri kanan… namun terlihat tak sama bagi Luhan yang memandangi pencakar langit itu dengan perasaan gelisah tiba-tiba.

Ia telah keluar dari mobil dan menyuruh Sehun untuk tetap tinggal. Dirinya akan masuk seorang diri dan Sehun jelas khawatir. Luhan meyakinkannya dengan mengulas senyum tipis dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir si tampan.

"Aku akan keluar dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Tetap disini dan jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku kembali, mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku tau. Masuklah, hm."

Luhan mengangguk. Tangannya meraih sebuah map di jok belakang lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar setelah itu.

Nafasnya ia tarik sedalam yang ia bisa lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung.

Suasana sibuk segera terasa saat Luhan memasuki lobi. Bagian tunggu resepsionist terlihat ramai dan petugas bule itu terlihat sibuk pula.

Luhan menatap map di tangannya dan meneliti tulisan latin di sudut. Bibirnya menggumankan beberapa patahan kata dan ia pun memasuki lift setelah itu. Menekan tombol 33 pada sisi pintu dan mulai merapalkan banyak kata seorang diri.

Pintu lift terbuka dengan cepat. Lantai 33 telah ia pijaki dan Luhan pun keluar sana. Ia menghampiri seorang wanita yang duduk di balik meja bersebelahan dengan sebuah pintu besar. Luhan berujar tanpa gugup sedikitpun, mengatakan jika ia merupakan kerabat dekat dengan seseorang di dalam ruangan—yang pintu berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya—hari ini ia datang dengan sebuah kejutan dan Luhan sedikit berharap jika wanita berkerja sebagai sekretaris itu untuk tak ikut campur.

Agar lebih menguatkan pernyataan bahwa ia memang memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan Presiden Direktur di dalam sana, Luhan bahkan menunjukkan sebuah gambar dari ponselnya kepada wanita sekretaris itu. Sebuah gambar dengan ia dan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan dada telanjang di kamar, sekretaris itu hanya menelan air liurnya gugup dan ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya—mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan langkahnya segara ia ayunkan menuju pintu besar itu menyempatkan diri kembali untuk menarik nafasnya lagi. Kenop pintu ia raih dan ia putar tanpa sebuah ketukan sebagai sebuah awalan.

Seseorang terlihat di balik meja dengan tangan menari-nari pada kertas di depannya dengan sebuah pena terselip pada celah jemarinya. Rambut pirangnya masih terlihat menawan seperti kali terakhir ia lihat.

Dada Luhan bergemuruh dengan sangat setelah itu. Tak sadar genggaman tangannya pada kenop semakin menguat saja .

Ada sebuah perasaan benci yang menyusup perlahan memenuhi relung hatinya. Luhan hanya tak ingin terlihat konyol dengan segera mendamprat lelaki itu, ia masih mampu menahan diri.

Dengan kaku, Luhan coba sunggingkan sebuah senyum pada kedua sudut bibirnya dan berusaha keras untuk menampilkan raut wajah ceria.

"Selamat siang, Kris."

Sunyi yang sempat menemani tiba-tiba saja terasa pecah dengan sebuah sapaan riang terdengar.

Lelaki yang Luhan panggil dengan nama Kris itu dengan malas menarik ulur kepada pada arah sumber suara. Matanya yang tak cukup lebar itu tiba-tiba saja membesar. Pena pada jemarinya terlepas begitu saja dan tubuhnya berubah kaku tanpa perencanaan.

"Lu-Luhan?" suaranya bahkan terdengar gugup pula.

"Hai,"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat menghampiri laki-laki tinggi itu, berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja di lelaki pirang sambil masih tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan yang di pisah jarak oleh mejasaja. Raut wajah keduanya jelas sangat berbeda terlihat.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Aku baru keluar rumah sakit kemarin, dokter yang merawatku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja dan mereka membiarkan aku keluar."

Raut wajah Luhan seketika berubah. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam dan ekspresi wajahnya datar terlihat.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menjengukku, kau bahkan yang membawaku kesana."

"A-aku—"

Luhan berusaha keras untuk tak berdecih dengan reaksi lelaki tinggi di depannya itu. Matanya melirik map yang sedari tadi berada di dalam genggamannya lalu menarik keluar isinya.

Ia menatap retetan kata yang tercetak disana dan cukup lama menampilkan sebuah seringaian tipis pada satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kau pasti tak suka dengan kedatangan mendadakku hari ini, bukan? Tenang saja, aku takkan lama. Aku hanya akan menyatakan beberapa patah kata disini." Luhan menatap Kris kembali. "Kuharap kau mendengarnya dengan baik, Kris."

Kris mencuri pandang pada kertas pada genggaman Luhan namun tak dapat ia lakukan. Luhan memulai di depannya dan suaranya terdengar begitu jernih terdengar. Itu baik, setidaknya takkan ada satu katapun tersangkut pada indera pendengaran si lelaki tinggi itu.

"Pertama, tindak pidana penggelapan (verduistering) diatur dalam Bab XXIV Pasal 372 sampai dengan pasal 377 KUHP tentang "Penyalahgunaan Hak" atau "Penyalahgunaan Kepercayaan" sedikitnya menerima hukuman penjara selama lima tahun."

"Kedua, tindak pidana pencucian uang (money laundering) pada UU nomor 8 tahun 2010 tentang Pencegahan dan Pemberantasan Tindak Pidana Pencucian Uang pada pasal 2 ayat 1 dapat dikenai hukuman penjara paling lama maksimum 20 tahun, dengan denda paling banyak 100 juta dolar."

"Ketiga, tindak pidana Penjiplakan Hak Cipta pada UU nomor 19 Tahun 2002 tentang hak cipta (UU HC) pasal 3 ayat 1 dapat di kenai hukuman penjara maksimal 7 tahun."

"Keempat, tindak pidana Pemberitahuan Palsu atau Pengaduan Palsu yang dapat mencemarkan nama baik, pada UU KUHP pasal 371 dapat dikenai hukuman maksimal 4 tahun penjara."

Luhan menghentikan ocehannya lalu menurunkan lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi baca itu dan beralih untuk menatap Kris kembali.

Lelaki tinggi itu telah bersedekap dada dan memandangi Luhan dengan raut tak paham yang terlihat jelas pada guratan wajahnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" ia bertanya. Sedikit meninggalkan nada remeh dan juga geli di saat yang bersamaan.

Luhan melihat hal itu dengan geram. Rahangnya menggeras dan ia tatapi lelaki itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Dadanya tak lagi terasa berdebar karena gugup, lebih kepada rasa geram mungkin ya. Tiba-tiba saja segala bentuk hal yang telah lelaki pirang itu lakukan seminggu yang lalu membuat emosinya memuncak.

"Mendiang ayahku memberikan kepercayaan penuh dan menempatkan kau pada bagian tertinggi di perusahaan tapi kau malah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan yang telah ayahku berikan padamu, kau seharusnya memberikan satu tindak terima kasih atas apa yang telah ayahku berikan padamu, Kris! Tidak seperti ini, berapa banyak dolar yang telah kau ambil dari perusahaan? Menggelapkan dana anggaran dan mengalir pada rekening pribadimu. Lagi, kau bahkan mencuri inti mesin yang jelas-jelas milik perusahaan ayah dan menyabotasekannya untuk inti mesin produk perusahaanmu! Kau melakukan penjiplakan secara terbuka, tidakkah kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui semua itu, Kris?!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau menuduhku tanpa memberikan satu bukti yang akurat. Kau melakukan pencitraan nama—"

"Pencitraan nama baik? Kau bahkan memasukkan ke panti rehab dan mengatakan aku gila dan juga seorang maniak. Kau mencemarkan nama baikku tanpa sadar telah kau lakukan, brengsek!"

Kris tercengang.

Umpatan terakhir Luhan membuat darahnya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. Emosinya terasa sesak ia tahan sedari tadi. Wajah dinginnya sedikit membantu pula. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, sebenarnya Kris mulai goyah ketika Luhan mulai mentodonginya dengan sekelebat pasal yang selalu luput ia pikirkan.

Luhan benar. Kris melakukan semuanya tanpa sadar.

Ayah Luhan sangat berbaik hati membiarkan orang asing menduduki posisi direktur tanpa seleksi sana sini—Luhan menjamin dirinya sendiri tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Kris hanya tak dapat puas hati… sifat alamiah manusia pada dirinya berkobar besar dan mendapatkan posisi itu saja tak dapat membuat ia merasa cukup.

Kris tetap memiliki keinginan penuh untuk memiliki perusahaannya sendiri. Tidak di Korea, tapi Kanada, Negara asalnya. Kenyataannya nominal besar terpampang jelas di matanya membuat Kris tak memiliki pilihan yang lain. Ia butuh dana besar untuk memulai semuanya dari nol. Kisi-kisi dan celah perusahaan keluarga Korea itu sedikit banyak membuat ia tergiur dan nominalnya tak dapat di katakan sedikit. Alhasil, dana anggaran untuk perencanaan _merk_ baru berakhir dengan mengalir pada rekening pribadinya.

Gedung telah ia punyai. Staf dan para calon karyawan mulai berdatangan dengan sendirinya. Pundi-pundi uang telah berputar dengan sangat baik pada otaknya, namun sayangnya… Kris tak memiliki banyak perencanaan yang lebih memadai. Otaknya sering koslet ketika berhadapan dengan besi ini itu di bengkel, ujung-ujungnya inti utama mesin perusahaan lamanya membuat ia lagi tak memiliki pilihan. Luhan benar. Kris memang hanya sedikit mengutak-atik agar mendapatkan sedikit perbedaan dengan yang asli. Namun sayangnya persamaan itu tetap yang mendominasi.

Luhan memejamkan matanya untuk waktu yang lama. Nafasnya terasa bergulung di dada ia coba untuk stabilkan.

Di depannya Kris tak lagi menyambut kata dan keadaan canggung itu semakin terasa saja. Luhan merasa tak sanggup lagi. Mengutarakan setiap perbuatan Kris membuat ia merasa sakit.

Luhan di hantui oleh setiap perasaan bersalah dan juga menyesal kepada orangtuanya. Harusnya ia mendengarkan apa yang menjadi petuah orangtuanya itu. Bukan perasaan suka sesaat yang hanya ia rasakan.

Luhan dengan sangat berat mencoba menenguhkan perasaannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuka matanya setelah itu.

"Pengacaraku akan datang dan membahas semuanya dengan lebih gamblang lagi, jika kau merasa tak puas." Suaranya tak sesemangat awal.

Kris jatuh terduduk pada kursi besarnya dan Luhan melihatnya dengan tanpa rasa iba sedikit pun. Map dan juga kertas yang sempat ia genggam, Luhan letakkan pada atas meja dan mendekatkannya kepada Kris.

Luhan menarik langkah mundur setelah itu. Menuju pintu dengan perasaan kosong tanpa beban—pengecualian dengan perasaan bersalah kepada mendiang orangtuanya—Luhan telah bersiap meninggalkan ruangan presdir itu.

"Kris," Luhan menggumankan nama si pirang tak sadar. Tubuhnya ia balikkan dan menatap lelaki di belakangnya itu dengan ujung mata bulatnya.

"Ayah pernah bertanya mengapa aku menginginkan kau mengisi posisi direktur di perusahaan… dan kau tau apa yang menjadi jawabanku saat itu?"

"…"

Kris hanya melempar tatapan lemah tanpa berniat menjawab sedikit pun. Luhan tak mempermasalahkannya—ia maklum dengan keterkejutan laki-laki itu.

Luhan menerawang pada masa lalu dan tak sadar mulai tertawa kecut—menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

"_Karena Kris adalah orang yang baik. Kris pantas mendapatkan semua ini."_

"Bodoh sekali." Rutuknya seorang diri.

Luhan membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya kini menyimpan kedua tangan bersedekap pada dada.

"Well, sampai bertemu di pengadilan Kris. Aku tak sabar sampai hari itu datang, hihi~"

**.**

Sehun mendonggakkan kepalanya sesering yang ia bisa setiap menitnya. Perasaannya gelisah luar biasa sejak Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk seorang diri kedalam perusahaan itu. Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dengan lambat dan Luhan masih saja belum terlihat tanda-tanda akan keluar.

Sehun semakin khawatir saja. Bersitan kecil dalam hati menyuruh ia untuk menyusul masuk saja. Bagaimana jika Kris melakukan sesuatu di luar pikiran mereka. Walau baru sekali saja bertemu, namun Sehun masih dapat mengingat seperti apa lelaki itu.

Wajahnya menjadi yang paling dominan. Paras blasteran terlihat begitu kentara padanya dan tatapan matanya yang sipit itu masih teringat jelas oleh Sehun seperti apa tajamnya.

Uh… Sehun merasa tak yakin dengan keadaan lelaki mungil bernama Luhan di dalam sana. belum lagi konflik dingin tengah mereka lakoni saat ini.

Pintu mobil Sehun buka tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Langkahnya terlihat besar-besar memasuki lobi dan menuju lift sesegera mungkin. Suara TING terdengar dalam hitungan ketiga setelah Sehun menempatkan kakinya pada lantai marmer di depan pintu lift.

Sehun hendak bergegas masuk ketika ia temukan sosok Luhan di dalam sana.

Pemuda bertebuh mungil itu terlihat pucat dan menatap Sehun dengan sayu. Sehun berubah khawatir.

"Luhan apa yang terjadi—"

Luhan tak memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan pertanyaannya dan menubruk tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan cepat. Lengannya memeluk erat leher Sehun dan ia tekan kepalanya masuk pada ceruk leher itu.

"Aku melakukannya Sehun." Luhan berbisik tak bertenaga. "Aku… sungguh melakukannya."

"Luhan…"

"Kris bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Aku melakukannya dengan sangat baik bukan?"

Sehun balas memeluk tubuh Luhan lalu mengangguk kecil tanpa si mungil itu ketahui.

"Ya. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Luhan meneteskan air matanya tanpa alasan. Aroma tubuh Sehun tak cukup membuat ia merasa tenang, nyatanya perasaan bersalah itu masih menggentayangi dirinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu orangtuaku Sehun… Aku merindukan mereka."

**.**

Setelan jas formal dengan tataan rambut yang rapi terlihat begitu mencolok bagi Luhan. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat begitu sempurna di balutan bahan mahal itu, namun terlihat berbanding balik dengan raut wajah miliknya.

Luhan cemberut sepanjang hari. Ia merutuk setiap saat tanpa berusaha menutupi kekesalannya sedikit pun.

Di depannya Pengacara Choi terlihat sibuk dengan map-map penting dalam kopor miliknya. Pria berumur lebih setengah baya itu menjelaskan beberapa perihal dan kadang meminta pendapat Luhan pula.

"Lakukan saja apa yang menurut pengacara Choi yang terbaik. Aku hanya perlu memberikan tanda tanganku saja bukan?" Luhan menyahut di antara jeda sesaat dalam perbincangan mereka itu.

"Bagaimanapun tuan muda merupakan satu-satunya pewaris tunggal mendiang Presdir Xi. Saya harus mendiskusikan segala halnya terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak paham, paman." Luhan mulai berujar dengan santai. Ah ya, di luar hubungan kerja sama antara mendiang ayahnya dengan pengacara Choi, Luhan lebih senang memanggil pria tua itu dengan sebutan paman saja.

Harusnya memang tak masalah dan pengacara Choi dapat memakluminya.

Tapi masalahnya disini, di ruangan ini mereka tak hanya sedang berdua saja. Ada beberapa direksi penting perusahaan yang berada di ruangan yang sama pula.

"Seperti ini," Luhan berdehem sekali. "Saya benar-benar buta dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis. Ayah bahkan tak pernah menekankan saya untuk terjun di bidang ini sebelumnya. Jadi disini, apapun yang di katakan oleh pengacara Choi, saya harap semua yang berada disini mematuhinya. Bagaimanapun pula, pengacara Choi merupakan salah satu orang yang paling ayah percayai dan juga semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini pula."

Luhan lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap satu per satu yang berada di dalam ruangan besar itu lalu mengulas sebuah senyum manis.

"Saya Xi LuHan… putera tunggal mendiang Presiden direktur Xi Hei Lin, mohon kerja samanya. Perusahaan Int. Business Machines merupakan impian ayah, beliau membangunnya dari nol dan berkerja keras untuk ini, untuk itu mohon bantuannya."

Luhan lalu membungkukkan badannya. Pandangannya lalu ia bawa lagi untuk menatap satu per satu para direksi itu.

"Pengacara Choi akan membahasny lebih lanjut. Saya mohon undur diri."

Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan keluar dari sana. Nafasnya ia hela panjang-panjang. Lalu ia usap pula peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Kau hebat Xi Luhan. Kau memang yang terbaik." Gumannya seorang diri.

Kerah kemejanya ia renggangkan lalu merongoh kantung dalam jasnya. Meraih ponsel miliknya disana dan menghubungi seseorang setelah itu.

"Sehun kau dimana?"

"_Aku di rumah sakit tentu saja. Bagaimana pertemuannya, lancar?"_

"Ya. Cukup lancar sampai membuatku gerah." Ia memutar bola matanya sekali. "Bisakah kau jemput aku?"

"_Sebenarnya tidak bisa, ada mendapatkan tiga pasien baru hari ini."_

Luhan kembali memutar bola matanya. Kali ini lebih dramatis dan ikut berdecak pula.

"Kau bahkan lebih mengutamakan pasienmu di bandingkan kekasihmu sendiri? kekasih cantikmu ini sedang kegerahan dan dia butuh sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya lebih segar, Oh Sehun."

"_Maaf sekali kekasihku yang cantik. Tapi sungguh aku tak dapat meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja, lagipula aku tak berharap di tendang keluar dari sini dan berakhir menjadi pengangguran."_

"Oh please… kau bahkan hanya perlu duduk santai dengan status kekasihku dan kau takkan kurang sepeser materi pun."

Di ujung sana kali ini, Sehun yang ganti memutar bola mata. Luhan memang angkuh dan Sehun sudah cukup paham dengan sikap buruk kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"_Ya ya ya… aku tak seperti kayanya kau tuan muda Luhan, aku sudah melihat garis kasar harta warisan peninggalan orangtuamu itu minggu lalu."_ Lalu Sehun berdecih ketika mendengar gelak bangga Luhan di ujung sambungan. _"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak berpacaran denganmu hanya karena kau memiliki pohon uang disana sini."_

"Uh Sehun, kau berlebihan. Jadi bagaimana kau akan menjemputku bukan?"

"_Sayangnya tidak, sudah dulu ya…"_

"He-hei tunggu dulu—"

"_Datang ke apartermentku malam ini dan aku akan memberikan kesegaran alami kepadamu setelah pekerjaanku selesai, oke cantik?"_

Luhan segera bersemangat ketika mendengarnya. Ia mengulum senyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat tanpa Sehun ketahui.

"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"_Aku pun mencintaimu Luhan."_

**.**

Sembari menunggu Sehun kembali dari pekerjaannya, Luhan hanya iseng saja menjelajah internet. Ia membuka banyak sekali _website _dan berakhir terpaku dengan satu postingan di sudut.

_Pre-wedding._

Luhan tiba-tiba saja teringat umurnya telah mencapai seperempat abad dan ia tiba-tiba kepikiran sudah cukup matang pula untuk melangsungkan pernikahan.

Kekasih sudah punya, lalu apalagi yang harus ia tunggu?

_Teksudo, altar, janji suci sehidup semati._

Luhan memikirkan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan tiga pokok kata itu. otaknya memang sedikit sempit dan kadang bodoh pula ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu hal yang hanya terpikir dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit saja atau juga detik—

Wajahnya bersemu tanpa sadar ketika fantasinya mulai melebar jauh entah kemana. Baru membayangkan memakai teksudo saja sudah membuat ia jauh melambung ke langit. Pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Suara ceklikan pintu aparterment yang terbuka membuat fantasi Luhan buyar seketika. Pandangannya ia bawa pada pintu lalu beranjak bangkit dari duduknya. Sehun yang tengah melepas sepatu tiba-tiba saja ia tubruk masuk dalam pelukannya dan berujar dengan terlampau semangat.

"Sehun ayo kita menikah!"

Sehun yang tengah di landa rasa lelah selepas bekerja hanya merespon dengan kerlipan mata beberapa kali. Lelaki mungil bernama Luhan itu tersenyum sangat lebar padanya dan Sehun seolah sadar akan sesuatu.

"A-apa?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n: duhh aku ngelantur bener soal pasal perpasalan di atas tadi TT_TT aku kuliah jur. Politik tapi serius kagak ada MK pasal-pasalan di prodi aku (atau seenggaknya masih belum) jadi plis kalo ada di antara kalian yang anak jur. Hukum atau ngerti soal hukum plis kasih aku koreksinya ya.

Chap ini pendek? Alurnya kecepetan? Ga masuk akal? Aneh? Gaje? Aku tau xD maafin ya~ kissuan gaada apalagi ncnya, aku lagi umood bikin scene porno sih hahaha fyi, aku punya satu chap terakhir sebagai epilog nya dan setelah itu, ini ff bakal tamat :D dan apdetannya itu bakal lama as always hihihi~ makasih udah baca. Mind to review?


End file.
